love can break walls
by ale.23
Summary: Dos escuelas en completo desacuerdo...diferentes en todos los aspectos, pero gracias a cierto evento las cosas cambiaran ¿como dos escuelas totalmente diferentes pueden llevarse bien despues de tantos años sin siquiera poder llegar aun acuerdo? ¿quieren saber como?
1. Chapter 1

La escuela media donde asisto es una escuela que es la maxima entre las principales escuelas de este pais, a esta escuela de elite solo asisten personas con un promedio impecable y talentosas...y yo.

"¡Bueno dias Presidenta!" dijeron unas chicas sonriendome

"Buenos dias" conteste cortesmente

"Kyya! la presidenta me saludo!" dijo una de las chicas emocionada

"No me saludo a mi!" dijo la otra otra vez lo mismo...

"que? porsupuesto que me saludo a mi!"

"No!"

"Si!"

"Ya chicas calmense porfavor no se pelen no quiero que se lastimen.." dije yo enserio estoy cansada de hacer esto todos los dias

"Si! lo haremos Presidenta!"

"Ella es tan Bonita y lista, ME DA MUCHA ENVIDIA! que bonita es!" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo emocionadas

sip..soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y soy la mejor estudiante del toda la escuela,como ven esta escuela es perfecta! exepto que hay un ligero problema..no, no es la escuela, no es lo que esta aun lado de esta la escuela para como eschuaron, y no, no estan ciegos..bueno talvez un tantito es Broma! no se sientan! bueno continuemos,como decia estas dos escuelas estan en completo desacuerdo nunca se pueden llevar bien..por que esa es una escuela para...delicuentes,si! conocida como una de las mas desastrosas escuelas y en peores condiciones lo unico que nos separa es una reja no muy alta para mi malasuerte es facil de escalar...

"uuuy! quitenmelo quitenmelo!" dijo una chica meintras trataba de quitarse el chicle que le pegaron

"Te lo quitamos?estabien!hahah!" dijeron unos chicos de la otra escuela mientras le cortaban la parte donde tenia el chicle

"mi cabello! wuuuaaaah!" dijo la chica llorando para luego irse corriendo

"Hahaha!" rieron los chicos

"alto ahi jovencitos! queden se quietos y digamen su nombre!" dijo nuestra profesora (30 años Y soltera..) (hey! no digas eso!) (upsss...)

"haha ya vino la bruja malvada!" dijeron los chicos apuntandola

"Bruja?!como se atreven!" dijo la maestra ofendida

"Hahah hasta luego!" dijeron los chicos huyendo del lugar

"Regresen!"

Siempre es lo mismo...nos causan muchos problemas de verdad que no tienen remedio.. al venir a la escuela siempre tengo que pasar enfrente de esa escuela como casi todos,ellos solamente causan problemas, es realmente molesto...

"Blossom!" escuche unas voces muy conocidas para mi..

"Bubbles,Buttercup! Buenos dias!" dije sonriendo

"Buenos dias!" dijo bubbles con su sonrisa habitual

"Buenas..." dijo buttercup un poco dormida nunca cambia verdad? creo que todos los dias sera igual...

pero nunca imagine lo que pasaria despues...

"tch...por que siempre son tan ruidosas las mañanas?bueno de todas formas me tengo que ir.." dijo una voz misteriosa no muy lejos... para luego empezar a alejar a cada paso que daba alejandose poco a poco sin que fuera visto


	2. Extraños

**Blossom Pov**

"Hey AAA!" escuche una voz atras de mi

"geez! Buttercup ya te dije que me dejaras de llamar asi!" dije volteando para verla de frente

"pero si fuiste una de las mejores en el examen de entrada!" dijo ella tratandose de excusar

"ah! buenos dias Bubbles!" dije cuando note a Bubbles caminando hacia nosotras

"Buenos dias!" ella dijo con su habitual sonrisa

"hey que eso?" dijo Bubbles señalando hacia un punto fijo

"que es que?" oh no una pelea..

"auch!" algo habia golpeado a Bubbles y parece que el causente fueron ellos

"hey tengan cuidado de que lanzan tontos!" dijo enfadada Buttercup

"tranquilicitate! Bubbles estas bien?" pregunte preocupada

"si no me dolio tanto.." dijo ella no era cierto le habia dolido..

"Eres una bebita Llorona!" dijo uno de ellos

"no le llames asi a mi amiga!" les grite de regreso nadie le dice asi a mis amigas!

"o si no que?" prengunto retarodamente un muchacho de ojos verdes y con el cabello oscuro como butter

"Te daremos una GRAN paliza!" dijo Buttercup estaba realmente enojada

"intentelo! si pueden!" dijeron ambos en tono de burla

"urghhh!" butter tratado de aventarseles para darles una paliza pero Bubbles y yo la sujetamos

"esos niños!malcriados!REGRESEN!" decia buttercup realmente molesta

"mira como tiemblo!haha" dijo el rubio con ojos azules como Bubbles

"eh? Brick..?" dijo uno de ellos al notar que el se acercaba hacia nosotras

"que quieres..?" pregunte al observar que el se paro y solamente se limito a observanos

"Como lo supuse son todas muy debiles y feas"

"hahah" los otros 2 empezaron a reir a carcajadas

"como nos dijiste?!" dije molesta

"que no oiste? acaso estas sorda tambien ademas de debil y fea?ademas que visten muy mal"

"Buttercup a ellos!" dije soltando a Butter al igual que Bubbles que estaba iguanmente molesta

"al fin!" dijo ella corriendo hacia ellos

"que nos vas a hacer? tu no nos puedes hacer nada eres una niña!" dijo uno de ellos

"asi? entonces no te afectara ninguno de mis golpes no?"

"claro que no los hombre son siempre y siempre seran mas fuertes..!auch! que te pasa mujer?!" dijo Butch enojado ya que Buttercup le acababa de golpear

" no que no te dolia? de donde viene eso vendra mas, toma esto!"

"quitenmela de encima!" dijo Butch al estar recibiendo los golpes de Buttercup

"Butch no que no dolia? haha" dijo Boomer en tono burlon

"dejence de reir y ayudenme!" dijo Butch enojado

"eh? pero si es divertido" dijo Boomer

"Boomer ve ayudarle" ordeno Brick

"estabien..." dijo Boomer tomando a mi hermana por el brazo

"sueltame!" dijo Buttercup para que la soltara Boomer

"Buttercup!estas bien?" pregunte yo

"si.." dijo ella

"esto no a terminado eh! es solamente el comienzo!" dijo Butch

"ahora que diras que te dio una paliza una mujer? jaja" no pude evitar reirme junto a Bubbles

"tu..! ja veras! luego estaras suplicando por mi perdon!" dijo Butch apuntando a Buttercup

"huy si! como no" dijo Buttercup en tono burlon

"ya vamonos Butch" dijo Brick creo..

"pero..!" estaba apunto de protestar hasta que el chico que se llama Brick hablo

"dije vamonos"

"estabien" dijeron ambos

"que tontos" dijo Butter un poco mas calmada

"ya vamonos que las clases estan por comenzar" avise yo

"estabien" dijo Buttercup

me pregunto por que ese chico llamado mmm brick? es tan frio..parece que casi no tiene emociones.. le habra pasado algo? quien sabe pero de todas formas no me interesa yo ni siquiera lo conozco...creo que ya no los volvere a ver nunca jamas o eso espero.

* * *

**LES GUSTO?! o no...? reviews? likes? :) **


	3. Plan para encontrarlo!

**EN LA ESCUELA: (ya se termino)**

"aun sigues consevando eso?" dijo Buttercup apuntando el borrador el cual sostenia la rubia

"Buttercup! que no ves que es un recuerdo importante de su primer amor?" dijo Blossom

"ya Blossom que me haces sonrojar!" dijo Bubbles totalmente sonrojada tomando su cara con sus dos manos

"hehe~perdon" dijo Blossom

"pero porque lo sigues consevando?" pregunto Buttercup

"bueno este es un recuerdo muy precido para mi..ademas que tengo la esperanza de algun dia encontrarlo,aunque no se si en realidad suceda" dijo Bubbles lo ultimo triste

"con un borrador?" o.o?

"bueno...talvez sea poco pero almenos tengo con esto una oportunidad de encontrarlo.." dijo con la voz un poco triste y sonrojada

"ya veras que lo encontraras! ES MAS! YO la doctora corazones te ayudare a encontrarlo!" dijo Blossom como toda una presentadora

"eh?" dijeron sin entender las 2 al mismo tiempo

"VAMONOS!" dijo Blossom tomando de la mano de Bubbles para luego salir corriendo arratrando a la pobre Bubbles que apenas estaba raccionando con lo que acababa de occurir

"espera..! AYYUUUUDDDDAAAAA...!" trato de decir Bubbles mientras era jalada

"parece que se la llevaron...rezare para que no mueras" dijo Buttercup con una mano en la frente

"hey Buttercup!quieres jugar un partido?"

"porsupuesto!" :D

"AYUUUUDDDAA POOOORRRFFAVVVOR!"

"que le pasa?" o.0

"ni idea..vamonos no le tomes importancia"

"estabien"

"entonces! por donde empezamos?" dijo Blossom mientas miraba a Bubbles

"me sacaste sin ni siquiera saber a donde ibas?!"¬¬*

"hehe~" dijo Blossom avergonzada

"Blossom!" dijo Bubbles furioza

"Bueno te acuerdas de su nombre o como era?" dijo Blossom mientras trat5ab de calmar a la rubia que la miraba furioza

" ah! su nombre es...! cual era su nombre?" dijo Bubbles haciendo caer de espaldas a Blossom

"ni siquiera recuerdas eso?! no te lo dijo o que?!"

"si me lo dijo! es solamente que no lo recuerdo hehe~" dijo Bubbles avergonzada

"acaso ya cambiamos de papeles? bueno eso no importa al menos sabes como era?"

"si!" ^-^

"genial! entonces como es? guapo? si es guapo es mio" :D

"como es...?" o.o?

"si" contesto Blossom :)

"su aparencia?"

"si..":l

"como es el?"

"si! sabes o no?!"

"bueno te dire! el es mas alto que yo!"

"y..." ¬¬

"no es muy alto solamente me gana por centimetros..."

"y" ¬¬

"no por muchos..."

"si y.."¬¬*

"y... ES DIESTRO!" dijo Bubbles deseperada como si estuviera atinandole a algo

"eso es todo?!" dijo Blossom un poco enojada

"si.."

"se nota que tenemos mucho por investigar!"

"ah aguarda!"

"que?"

"recorde algo!"

"que es?! es algo sobre el?"

"si!"

"dime!" dijo Blossom espectante

"era zurdo! me equivoque"

"vamonos.." -_-

"y que no tiene tampoco novia!" :)

"como lo sabes?" dijo Blossom desconfiada

"es que el me dijo que queria una pero no la tenia..."

"perfecto! con eso podemos avanzar mas rapido!"

"eh? NO OTRAVEZ NO!" :(

"eh? Bubbles?"o.0

"caminaremos! en lugar de andarme arrastrando!" :(

"pero es mas rapido asi..." o.o...

"sin peros!"

"estabien" que miedo.. (es lo que Blossom pensaba internamente)

"al fin llegamos!"

"eh? Blossom, Bubbles? aun no han terminado?"

"no, venimos aqui aver si lo encontrabamos con las pistas que tenemos"

"el juego ya termino yo tambien les ayudare"

"gracias"

"entonces a quien le debemos de preguntar?"

"creo que a la señora de alla!"

"SEÑORITA PORFAVOR!"

"si le hago el favor, vieja"

"QUE DIJISTE?!" pregunto molesta

"que si señorita!" dijeron Bubbles y Blossom

"mas les vale! bueno a que vinieron?" dijo ella

"queriamos ver los regristos de todos los estudiantes!" dijo Blossom

"tienen un permiso?" pregunto ella

"no..." dijo Bubbles

"claro,esperenme un momento...PORSUPUESTO QUE NO SE LOS DARE! LARGENSE DE AQUI SI NO TIENEN UN PERSMISO ESPECIAL! REGRESEN CUANDO LO TENGAN!"

"vieja amargada..." dijo Buttercup mientras caminaba hacia la salida junta a Blossom y Bubbles

"QUE DIGISTE?!" dijo enojada

"LO QUE ESCUCHO! VIEJA!" dijo Buttercup sacandole la lengua

"HARE QUE TE EXPULSEN! DIME TU NOMBRE MOCOSA!"

"como si se lo fuera a decir V-I-E-J-A! Vamonos!"

"REGRESEN!" dijo la señora antes de salir persiguiendolas

**AFUERA:**

" estoy..tan...cansada" dijo Blossom rendida mientras se tiraba al zacate quien se hubiera imaginado que la presidenta era en realidad asi?

"yo..igual"

"como...no...estas..cansada Buttercup...?" o.o pregunto Blossom

"a diferencia de ustedes yo si me ejecito"

"despues de todo eres la capitana" dijo Bubbles recuperando un poco el aliento

"pero entonces que haremos?" dijo Bubbles preocupada

"es cierto esa señora no nos dejara verlos sin ese permiso.." dijo Blossom mirando el suelo un poco decepcionada

"lo mejor sera rendirnos" propuso Buttercup

"NO! JAMAS!NO NOS RENDIREMOS!" dijo con los animos en alto (**Brick:** Bipolar..¬¬)

" entonces que planeas hacer genio?" dijo Buttercup con sarcasmo

"etto..ya se! iremos en la noche!"

"si! cuando no haya nadie y este completamente cerrado! es un buen plan!" dijo con sarcasmo Buttercup

"no me da risa..."

" y si usamos las llaves?"

"claro! si las pediomos amablemente seguro no se negaran!"

"enserio?!"

"es sarcasmo" dijo Blossom

"ah..las tome pero no sabia si me las iban a prestar y como todo fue tan rapido no tuve tiempo de preguntar"

"de donde las tomaste?"

"estaba debajo del tapete" dijo Bubbles como si fuera de lo mas normal del mundo

" ya se me occurio un plan! pero primero hay que dejarla "

"porque?" prefuntaron ambas confundidas

"para no levantar sospechas haci cuando lleguemos estaran ahi y ella no sospechara"

"buena idea, entonces a que hora?" pregunto Buttercup

"a las 8:00 no se olviden de traer ropa oscura"

"estabien!" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"Ya me tengo que ir! nos vemos!" dijo Blossom mientras se despedia de sus amigas

"si!" dijeron ambas para tambien despues irse

"hermano escuchaste?" dijo Boomer que estaba sobre un arbol junto sus hermanos espienado a las chicas ese lugar no quedaba muy lejso de la reja es mas le quedaba casi un lado al igual que el arbol pero ellas estaban es su escuela y ellos en la suya

"si" dijo Brick pensativo

"haciendo travesuras eh? ese es nuestro trabajo! oye Brick y si les mostramos una leccion a esas niñas?por burlarse de nosotros" sugirio Butch co una sonrisa

"o de ti" aclaro Boomer

"BOOMER!" grito furiozo Butch mientras se dirigia hacia su hermano para golpearlo

"no es mala idea...regresaremos aqui a las 7:00"

"pero si a esa hora aun no termina el partido!"

"a que hora termina?" ¬¬*

"a las 7:30"^^

"entonces estaremos aqui a las 7:45 deacuerdo?"

"si!"^^

"usen algo negro quieren?"

"estabien"

"bueno,ya estarde.. es hora de que nosotros tambien nos vayamos" dijo para despues empezar a caminar

"si" sus hermanos lo siguieron rapidamente


	4. atrapadas con ELLOS!

Las chicas como lo acordado estaban puntuales a la hora precisa Blossom vestía una blusa negra con detalles rosa manga larga y unos pantalones negro también con detalles rosas también traía con sigo su fiel moño rojo que se encontraba en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras que Buttercup traia un short con detalles verdes y una cadena a los lados blusa negra con mangas cortas detalles verdes y una gorra totalmente negra y Bubbles venia con una blusa sin manga negra como las otras con detalles azules y una falda azul marino pero con detalles negros y unas botas altas a la moda

"Bubbles!creí que te habíamos dicho que vinieras totalmente de negro" dijo Buttercup mientras señalaba la falda de Bubbles

"no que horror! seria un delito si vistiera de puro negro!" dijo con horror en sus ojos Bubbles

"pero..!" trato de decir Buttercup pero Blossom hablo

" deja ya llego no?" dijo Blossom estaba cansada para discutir

"si pero.." ¬¬..

"solamente sera esta vez si?" dijo Blossom con una sonrisa

"si!" ^^

"la consientes demasiado" dijo Buttercup

"no soy su mama sabes?"

"lo pareces"¬¬

"No estoy tan vieja!" :(

"eso crees tu" ¬¬

"Buttercup! te voy a matar!"

"uy si que miedo...Bloss? mama me van a matar!" dijo asustada mientras veai pasar su vida delante de sus ojos a veces Blossom da mucho miedo

" no que no tenias miedo?hehe" dijo Blossom mientras tronaba los nudillos con su otra mano

"AYUDA!"

Mientras ellas seguian ocupadas con lo que hacian 3 chicos se encontraban no muy lejos vestia una camisa negra con detalles rojo con mangas largas y unos pantalones al igual que Blossom el trai consigo su gorra preferida,Butch en cambio vestia una camisa negra con mangas cortas con detalles verde ocuro y unos shorts negros con detalles verde oscuro con una sola cadena en el lado derecho y Boomer vestia una camisa Azul con detalles negros y una..! no, no es cierto no vestia una falda como Bubbles el en cambio vestia unos pantalones negros con detales azules.

"Boomer! crei que te dijimos que vistieras lo mas negro posible!" dijo Butch señalando la camiseta del rubio

"pero no queria usar todo negro! me deprime si uso mucho negro" dijo haciendo un leve puchero (**Bubbles:** "QUE LINDO!")

"y eso que nos importa! Brick has algo tambien"

"ya dejalo" dijo Brick

"pero..!" trato de decir Butch

"dejalo." respondio firmemente Brick

"estabien.."

"pero no lo hagas de nuevo" advirtio esta vez a Boomer

"lo puedo torturar si lo hace de nuevo?" pregunto emocionado Butch

"estabien"

"No..!"

"lo haras?"

"si..."

"bien"

"ah! parece que ya se van!" dijo Butch mientras las señalaba

"sigamoslas!pero en silencio..trajiste la cámara verdad?" pregunto Brick

"por supuesto!" respondió su hermano Butch

"genial"

**DE REGRESO CON LAS CHICAS:**

"Ya se fue" informo Blossom

"al fin.." dijo Buttercup con aburrimiento

"crees que la llave siga ahi?" pregunto Bubbles curiosa

"solamente hay una opcion para saber...vamos" dijo Blossom mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente a donde se ubicaba la llave

"si.." dijo Bubbles para empezarla a seguir al igual que Buttercup

"mm a ver..aqui esta!"

"que alivio!" dijo Bubbles con alivio mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta

"entremos!" dijo Buttercup antes de que entrara

"si.." dijeron ambas para también entrar

El lugar estaba tan oscuro que casi no se veia nada y por supuesto tan poco las chicas podían

"donde rayos lo guardara? esta tan oscuro..**auch!** no me pisen!"

"perdón pero no veo nada..**auch** contra que o quien choque?" pregunto Blossom mientras trataba de ver al causante

"conmigo perdón" respondió Bubbles

"Cuidado" advirtió Buttercup mientras estaba tratando de encontrarlas

"esperen me voy a caer..!" dijo Bubbles aunque en realidad ya se estaba cayendo sujetando la manga de Blossom en un fallido intento de no caer

"no! me van a caer en-..!" dijo Buttercup quien se encontraba en la dirección en la cual se iban a caer

"duele.." dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"cima..." termino de decir Butter enojada

"upps" dijo Bubbles

"les dije que tuvieran cuidado!" les dijo MUY molesta

"lo sentimos" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"geez!" dijo Buttercup enojada

"me voy a tratar de levantar!" dijo Bubbles

"eso seria genial pero no te caigas de nuevo es mas porque esta aun mas pesado?" dijo Buttercup extrañada

"yo no me he movido pero siento como si alguien me hubiera caído encima" dijo Bubbles

"es tu imaginación" respondió alguien

"si es mi imaginación claro.." dijo Bubbles para luego levantarse

"No seas tonta sujetalo!"

"ah si!" dijo Bubbles mientras lo sujetaba

"yo te ayudo! wuah con quien choque? otra persona?" pregunto Blossom confundida

"quien me cayo otra vez encima?!" pregunto alterada Buttercup

"upss" dijo alguien de voz masculina

"TU..!" dijo Buttercup sujetándolo con fuerza

"donde están las luces?" pregunto otra voz

"las enconte!" dijo Blossom mientras luego sujeto a la persona misteriosa

"ah" dijeron las chicas sorprendidas los chicos no tanto..

"ustedes son de la otra escuela!" dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo mientras los señalaban

"si.."

"que hacen aquí?!" pregunto Blossom alterada si lo supieran otras personas no se imaginaria en los problemas que se meterían

"mira lo que traían!" dijo Buttercup mientras sostenía una videocámara que traia hace unos momentos Butch guardada

"cuando..tu-"

"cuando te caiste encima de mi" dijo como si nada Buttercup

"ah, eso explica todo" dijo Butch

"una videocámara? nos estaban grabando?!"

"hehe Brick ahora que hacemos? Brick..?" dijo nerviosamente Boomer hasta que noto a su hermano pensando en algo

"no atraparon y ahora que?" dijo Brick como si nada

"Brick?" preguntaron sus hermanos confundidos

"que trataban de hacer? meternos en problemas?" pregunto Blossom

"shhh! alguien viene!" dijo Buttercup

"apaga las luces!" ordeno Blossom

"si!" contesto Bubbles mientras que apagaba las luces y se escondía, todos por su parte Boomer y Bubbles se encontraban escondidos atrás de un mueble lo suficientemente ancho para esconderlos,Butch y Buttercup se fueron a la siguiente habitación (no tenia puerta) que se encontraba atrás del escritorio y Blossom y Brick se encontraban escondidos atrás del escritorio.

"..."Todos se quedaron en silencio ya que nadie quería que los vieran por ellos no había mucho problema pero imagínense que pensaran los demás si se enteraran que se encontraban grabándolas o siquiera con ellas? no seria un gran problema si ocurriera eso y no querían tener mas problemas de los que tienen mientras que las chicas se entraban asustadas de que pasaría si las descubrieran y lo peor con ELLOS! y eso es lo que pensaba principalmente Blossom mientas temblaba un poco

"no te mas..no nos encontraran" dijo Brick en un susurro aunque audible para Blossom que se encontraba a un lado de el, acaso..la estaba tratando de animar?

"Brick-"

"claro que no encontraran a una fea como tu, primero se quedaría ciego"

"te voy a matar!" decían en susurro increíblemente no los habían notado

"callate!" dijo Brick mientras cubría con una mano la boca de Blossom

"hay alguien aquí?parece que no hay nadie,mejor me voy" dijo alguien al parecer era el conserje

"al fin" dijo Buttercup con aburrimiento en un susurro

"cerraré" dijo el conserje mientras que con una llave cerraba la puerta

"eh? no no lo ha-..!" trato de decir Bubbles pero Boomer le había tapado la boca con su mano

"callate!nos meteras en problemas!" dijo Boomer también en susurro

"cerro...pero de todas formas tememos las llaves! verdad Bubbles?"

"eh? etto.." dijo Bubbles mirando hacia otro lado

"donde estan Bubbles?" pregunto un poco nerviosa Blossom por la actitud de su amiga

"eh..afuera" dijo señalando hacia afuera

"las dejaste afuera?!" preguntaron todos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo

"es que mi abuelita siempre me dice que hay que ser ordenado así que las deje donde estaban.."

"Tonta! eso era lo único que nos podía hacer salir!" dijo Butch molesto

"pero no se puedes quitar el segura por dentro o algo así?" pregunto Buttercup tratando de que se calmara Butch

"no..esa vieja lo creo en que en ambos lados se necesitara la llave ademas que también se necesita para abrir las demás cerraduras!"

"perdón..." dijo Bubbles con unas lagrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir

"no importa.." dijo Boomer tratando de consolarla

"pero ahora que hacemos? acaso tendremos que pasar toda la noche aquí? con ELLOS?!" pregunto Buttercup incrédula

" al parecer si" respondió no muy convencida Blossom

"hmph!" dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo antes de acomodarse a dormir

"en serio..?" dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

esta seria una larga noche...


	5. esto no podria ser peor o si?

**Normal POV:**

"Bloss?Buttercup? que hacen?" pregunto Bubbles con un poco de sueño ya que se habia acabado de levantar

"si vamos a pasar la noche con ellos!" dijo Blossom apuntando hacia los chicos pero principalmente a Brick

"al menos sabremosa como son" termino de decir Buttercup

"ah,buena idea y que descubrieron?" pregunto Bubbles curiosa

"hasta orita nada..no los vemos por ningun lado" dijo Buttercup viendo hacia todos los documentos

"mm a ver..." dijo Bubbles empezando a buscar

"AQUI ESTA!" dijo alegremente Blossom mientras lo levantaba como si fuera un trofeo

"shhh! que no ves que estan dormidos los desperaras! y no quiero que me encuentren buscando sobre ellos!" dijo Buttercup a´puntando hacia los chicos principalmente Butch

"perdon.." dijo Blossom avergonzada

"a ver..el primer nombre es de **Boomer Him** debe de ser el no?" dijo Buttercup mientras lia señalando al rubio, ellas nomas asintieron con la cabeza

"que mas dice?" pregunto curiosa Bubbles a lo que Blossom le mando una cara picara a Bubbles

"dice que tomo el examen de ingreso en esta escuela.." dijo Buttercup empezando a leer

"EN NUESTRA ESCUELA?!" preguntaron sorprendidas al mismo tiempo Bubbles y Blossom

"shh! si..pero misteriosamente despues cancelo su solicitud para ingresar era uno de los calificados para ingresar debido a que era muy bueno en artes y economia (**YO:** si estoy mal lo que quiero dar a entender es que bueno en cocinar...**Brick y Butch:** Si muy bueno! **YO:** no me interrupan!)

"eso es todo?" pregunto Bubbles

"tan poco viene ahi?" dijo Blossom

"si solamente se sabe esto y que estudia en esa escuela ademas de que sus hermanos son **Brick Him **y** Butch Him**"

"pero si el tomo los mismo examenes que Bubbles hay una posibilidad que pueda ser el" dijo con tono picaro lo cual sonrojo un poco a Bubbles

"no lo habia notado! pero no lo creo.." dijo viendo a Boomer el cual dormia placidamente

"porque no?" pregunto otravez en tono picaro Blossom

"el chico que me ayudo era amable y sincero y pues el es todo lo contrario.." dijo con un poco de tristeesa y desanimada

"es cierto" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"tienes razon,bueno sigue leeyendo"

"el que sigue es **Butch Him **al igual que Boomer tambien trato de entrar pero tambien cancelo su solicitud y tambien era uno de los calificados, segun esto es muy bueno en el los deportes y historia y al igual que Bommer que son sus hermanos, tomo los mismos examenes que yo tome! pero no lo recuerdo.."

"olvidas con facilidad sabes, bueno el que sigue!"

"okay mama.."

"QUE DIGISTE?!"

"nada" (que miedo..es lo que buttercup pensaba internamente **Buttercup:** NO ES CIERTO YO NO LE TEMO A NADIE! **Blossom:** A no?hehe Buttercup:MAMI ME QUIEREN ASESINAR!**Blossom:** eso crei **YO:** ahora todos me interrupen bueno almenos Bubbles y Bo- **Bubbles y Boomer:** que hacen chicas? **YO**: Retiro lo dicho..YA DEJEN DE INTERRUPIRME!*mirada furiosa* TODOS:SI!)

"eso crei,mm? senti un dejavu que extraño, bueno no importa el que sigue"

"**Brick Him **igual que sus hermanos parece que es el cerebro de los tres es muy bueno en todas las materias exepto en las que son mejores sus hermanos parecen que se acomplementan..es bueno en esas materias pero no tan bueno como ellos en fin parece que es como una especie de lider para ellos siempre los siguen y lo obedecen mm tiene sentido Butch es un cabeza hueca el no puede ser el lider(**Butch:** No es cierto!) y tambien trato de entrar pero lo cancelo la misma historia que sus hermanos.."

"que mas" pregunto curiosa Blossom

"Ellos tres son los peores alumnos de toda la escuela media los tres causan muchos problemas con sus "travesuras" los llaman la banda HIM(que original no?)"

"eso es todo?" pregunto Blossom

"si no hay mas informacion de ellos" dijo Buttercup cerrando el folder de lo que hace uno momentos atras estaba leyendo

"extraño..es casi como si no existieran tiene muy pocos datos de ellos" dijo Blossom extrañada

"husmiendo en la vida de los demas? no eran ustedes las niña buenas?" se oyo una voz masculina atras de ellas

"Butch.."dijo Buttercup que era el dueño de aquella voz

"desde cuando empezaron a oirnos..?"pregunto un poco nerviosa pero firme Blossom

"desde hace un buen rato.." dijo como si nada Brick

"porque.."comenzo Blossom

"porque?" pregunto un poco confundido Butch

"porque cancelaron su solicitud? tenian todo lo necesario para asistir!"

"eso no te importa..ademas no te metas con la vida de los demas" dijo friamente Brick

"lo siento..." dijo Blossom con la cabeza baja

"ya esta amaneciendo no tardara mucho en venir el conserje deberian de durmir aunque no nos importa si lo hacen o no" dijo Boomer quien hace unos momentos atras se encontraba dormido

"es cierto..no nos dimos cuenta porque estabamos tan concentradas..Buenas noches" dijo Blossom mientras se acomodaba para dormir igual que todos

"Buenas noches" dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo

* * *

y tal como dijo Boomer no tardo mucho en que viniera el conserje estaban realmente cansadas

"lo siento Bubbles, no encontramos nada sobre el.." dijo Blossom

"no te preocupes" dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa un poco triste

"estas segura?porque podriamos-" dijo Blossom pero no pudo terminar

"no, esta bien si el destino no quiere que nos encontremos entonces no sucedera" dijo un poco triste Bubbles

"bueno.." dijo Blossom un poco decepcionada realmente queria que su amiga fuera feliz

"Hey! Tontas!" dijo Butch llamandoles la atencion a las chicas

"a quien le dices tonta?!" dijo enojada Buttercup

"aqui tenemos buena mercancia" dijo Butch señalando a la videocamara

"cuando?" pregunto extrañada

"mientras estabas durmiendo" dijo Butch

"oh.."

"si "oh" pero gracias a eso consiguimos grabar muchas cosas interesantes.." dijo Brick sonriendo malvadamente

"eh..?"preguntaron confundidas

"como cuando trataron de entrar.."dijo Butch reproducciendo una parte del video donde ellas estaban entrando a escondidas sin autorizacion las chicas estaban sorprendidas no lo esperaban

"o cuando estaban investigando sobre nosotros" termino de decir Brick

"y yo grabe cuando crearon el plan aqui esta en mi telefono! miren!" dijo Boomer señalando al video que se encontraba en su telefono

"hasta que piensas!" dijo Butch

"hey!" dijo molesto Boomer

"con esto podemos arruinar su reputacion de "niñas buenas"" dijo Brick

"pero aun no lo han hecho,que quieren?" dijo Blossom

"Bloss?!" dijeron sorprendidas ambas

"es obvio que quieren algo a cambio" dijo Blossom

"es cierto entonces que quieren?" dijo Bubbles

"queremos que sean nuestras esclavas hasta que lo decidamos!" dijo Butch

"como si fueramos a hacer eso!" dijo Buttercup molesta

"un paso en falso y esto se subira en internet no quieres que tus amigas sufran gracias a ti verdad?" dijo Butch

"urgh!" dijo Buttercup molesta pero era verdad no queria que sus amigas sufrieran a causa de ella..

"eso crei entonces que dicen?seran nuestras esclavas o no? " dijo Butch un poco irritado queria volver a su cas ay dormir

"estabien, aceptamos.." dijeron convencidas las 3

"entonces nos vemos en la escuela, preparenos el almuerzo y venga en la hora del receso!" dijo Butch

"como?seria mucho peor si nos encontran ahi" dijo razonando Blossom

"entonces..porque nos se disfrazan?" dijo Boomer

"disfrazarnos..?" preguntaron confundidas las 3 al mismo tiempo

"si, usen ropa de niño o algo por el estilo..nos vemos!" dijo Brick mientras se iba con sus hermanos

"bye.." dijeron sus amigas

"esto no podria ser peor cierto?!" dijo Buttercup mientras veia el cielo nublado y derrepente empezo a llover con truenos

"o si" dijo Bubbles triste

"vamonos de una buena vez.." dijo Buttercup mientras tomaba su camino a casa

"si.." dijeron ambas viendo al suelo

realmente iban a ser los peores dias de su vidas, o acaso no?(**YO: **no! esa es la palabra magica! que no llueva!Nooooo!*lloviendo a cantaros* tenia que ser justo hoy?! no traji mi paraguas y me muero de hambre! no y no dire que si esto no puede ser peor hay no!lo dije! *llega un rayo y cai en mi carro* nooo! ahora tendre que caminar! MAMA ACABA DE INCIDIARSE EL CARRO!VA EXPLOTAR! NOOOO!)

* * *

**Les gusto? reviews? :D**


	6. un dia EXTRAÑO

**Normal Pov:**

"hey chicas lo tejieron cierto?"

"si!" dijo Bubbles tratando de sonreír

"si.." dijo no con mucho animo Buttercup

"Quien eres? DONDE ESTA BUTTERCUP!BUTTERCUP!"

"hey soy yo! hasta yo puedo cocinar!"

"bueno eso no me sorprende mucho..lo que me sorprende es que estas aquí! despierta 25 minutos antes de la escuela!MILEGRO!MILAGRO!" Dijo Blossom mientras juntaba sus dos manos y le salían lagrimas de alegría mientras se inclinaba mirando al cielo "GRACIAS DIOS!"

"ah,eso.."

"TENGO QUE PROBARLO! QUE ES ESTO?! QUIERES A ACASO ASESINAR A ALGUIEN?!" dijo Blossom viendo el "Almuerzo" que Buttercup preparo

"eh? de que hablas es el almuerzo del tonto! que mas puede ser?" después de terminar de decir esto el "almuerzo" parece que se movió por un momento..

"TIENEN VIDA! LLAMEN A UN EXORCITA! BUTTERCUP QUE HAS CREADO?! MAMA!" dijo Blossom esconderse detrás de un árbol

"Buttercup..que le p-pusiste que se esta moviendo..?" dijo Bubbles con temor

"eh? lo que decía el libro de cocina de mama, huevos,salchicha,y cosas asi"

"y q-que es eso que parece que tiene una ala?" dijo Bubbles con temor

"ah!por fin te encuentro! tu eras la mosca de esta mañana! me había preguntado adonde habías i do..."

"wakala! un insecto!Blossom sálvame!" dijo Bubbles mientras se echaba a correr en dirección de Blossom

"a mi ni me mires! sálvate tu sola!" dijo escondiéndose nuevamente

"no sean dramáticas!no muerde!" dijo viendo a sus 2 amigas asustadiza

"No lo creo!" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"urgh! si lo guardo se acercaran?" pregunto un poco irritada

"lo pasaremos" dijeron después de mirarse entre si

"urgh, ya listo lo guarde felices?"

"Si!" dijeron ambas un poco mejor

"pero enserio como te levantaste?"

"desperté porque mama estaba apunto de quemar la casa tratando de hacer un sándwich de su receta especial"

"dime Buttercup..de casualidad tomaste la receta de ese libro?"

"si por?"

"eso lo explica todo después de todo son madre e hija"

"no las entiendo,pero vamos rápido que a primera hora tenemos clase de Educacion Fisica!"

"de acuerdo vamos"

"kyya! la presidenta,la genio artística y la mejor atleta de la escuela acaban de entrar juntas!kyaa! es un sueño hecho realidad!" dijeron 2 chicas para luego desmayarse

"buenos días" decían cordialmente Blossom y Bubbles aunque un poco extrañadas por la actitud de las otras dos muchachas

"buenas.." decía Buttercup no tomándole mucha importancia

YA EN LA ESCUELA~

riing ring~

"ah! recibí un mensaje!" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras recibizaban sus teléfonos

"eh?" preguntaron las tres extrañadas de que hubieran recibido un mensaje al mismo tiempo

"esto me huele mal.."

"no te preocupes tu almuerzo nos olia muy mal desde hace un buen rato pero ya ni lo sentimos!" dijo Blossom Bubbles solamente asintió

"no hablaba de eso! de quien es el mensaje?" dijo leyendo el mensaje en voz alta

**Mensaje:**

_De: Butch Him_

_Para: Buttercup,Bubbles y Blossom_

_Asunto: eso lo diré en el mensaje!_

"c-como se saben nuestros números?" pregunto extrañada Blossom

_bueno..supongo primero que se preguntaran,como rayos tengo su numero no? bueno..PUES QUE CREEN?! NO SE LOS DIRE! bueno regresando a lo importante nos se les olvide vernos en la azotea de nuestra escuela con el almuerzo si no quieren que subamos el video.. Ustedes sabrán que les combine, NO LLEGUEN TARDE O LO SUBIREMOS!_

_atte: Butch,Boomer y Brick PRINCIPALMENTE YO EL MAS SEXY DE LOS TRES!_

"si como no" dijo Buttercup con sarcasmo

_yo se que tu lo sabes muy bien Buttercup y no me vengas con sarcasmos! bueno eso es OLVIDEN VENIR DISFRAZAZADAS!_

"como sabia que iba a usar sarcasmo..?" dijo Buttercup sorprendida

"eso no importa como entraremos a esa escuela?"

"no estoy segura aun..algo se me ocurriría mientras preparémonos para la primera hora!"

"si!"

Y haci las horas pasaron y pasaron (**Yo:** No les a ocurrido eso de que una hora de clase les parece una eternidad?) hasta que final mete llego la hora (tan,tan,tan!)

"Bloss que vamos a hacer?"

"tranquila,primero que nada hay que irnos a cambiar.."

"si.." asintieron sus 2 amigas mientras se fueron a cambiar

Bubbles traía una camiseta azul oscuro con negro de las mangas cortas(la otra escuela no tiene un uniforme ya que es una publica :P) y un pantalón negro de las orillas doblado un poco dejando ver sus tobillos y unos tenis azules con algunos detalles azul con negro(imaginenselo porfavor no tengo mucho sentido de la moda pero hago lo mejor posible)el cabello se lo ato en una sola cola baja que escondió en su ropa Buttercup en cambio traía una camiseta verde oscuro con unas estrellas doradas del lado izquierdo abajo con detalles negro(para ella era mas facil) y unos shorts mezclilla con cadenas como la vez pasada para ella no fue muy difícil lo del cabello solamente se lo arreglo un poco para que pareciera mas niño casi igual que Butch (pero no igual)también usaba una gorra verde y Blossom usaba una camisa roja con algunos detalles en rosa y negro y unos pantalones negros con rojo usaba una chaqueta no muy grande negra con detalles rojos y usaba zapatos negros con blanco su largo y sedoso cabello estaba escondido con una gorra negra casi igual que la de brick y también tenia detalles rojos su cabellos se lo ato en una cola baja pero no la escondido como Bubbles

"wow, es mi imaginación o nos parecemos un poco a esos tontos?" dijo sorprendida Buttercup

"somos casi sus clones!" dijo Bubbles un poco emocionada y sorprendida

"bueno chicas vamos!" dijo Blossom

"si!"

las chicas se escabulleron hasta algunos arbustos se fijaron a su alrededor por suerte no había nadie..y escalaron la cerca al pasar por la escuela la gente se apartaba parece que las confundían con los hermanos Him o algo asi..pero mejor para ellas hasta que finalmente llegaron

"se tardaron! eh..?" dijo Butch un poco sorprendido y enfadado al principio hasta que vio a Buttercup que causo que ella se sonrojara por sus insistente mirada

"llegamos al fin!" dijeron las tres con alivio

"parecen nuestros clones!" dijo Boomer mientras via Bubbles que también se sonrojo

"si.." dijo sorprendido Brick mirando fijamente a Blossom lo que causo que se sonrojara un poco y no sabia porque

"querían parecerse a nosotros..?" pregunto Boomer

"eh? no! solamente que no sabia que ponerme y esto es lo primero que se me occurio!"dijo Bubbles nerviosa las otras 2 asintieron

"que extraño en verdad parece que me estoy viendo..." dijo Butch acercando se un poco mas y mas a la cara de Buttercup mirándola fijamente realmente se parecida a el..

"lo importante es que vinimos no?!" dijo Buttercup un poco roja tumbando a Butch el cual no se lo esperaba

"bueno si..lo tejieron?" dijo Butch un poco molesto en el suelo

"si" respondieron las 3

"entonces que esperan? dánoslo" dijo Butch extendiendo la mano

"eh?"

"acaso creyeron que se lo comerían ustedes?" dijo Boomer

"bueno no..pero no quiero que se coman!" dijo Bubbles un poco sonrojada mientras que las otras 2 asintian

"eh?porque?" pregunto extrañado Boomer

"es que es la primera vez que un chico como algo que prepare yo..ademas que no soy buena cocinera!" dijo Blossom mientras trataba de esconder su cara con la gorra se moría de vergüenza era la primera vez que alguien se comía algo que había preparado ella y lo peor un chico se lo iba a comer!

"y eso que nos importa? entregenolos!" dijo Butch molesto

"no!" dijo Buttercup pero para entonces se lo habían quitado

"ja! Gane!" dijo Butch victorioso como le molestaba a Buttercup ser menos fuerte que los niños porque tenia que ser mujer?

"lo tengo!" dijo Brick cuando por fin se lo pudo arrebatar a Blossom

"Nooo!" dijo Blossom tratándose de arrebatar rayos..porque tenia que ser mas alto que ella?

"ahora es mio!" dijo Boomer logrando por fin quitárselo a Bubbles

"porfavor nooo!" dijo Bubbles dijo dando Brinquitos para alcanzarla

"cual es su gran problema es solo una comida!"

"pero!" dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

"no esta mal" dijo Brick

"Brick! no te lo comas!" dijo Blossom mientras saltaba para alcanzarlo

"pero no esta malo" decia Brick esquivando a Blossom

"eh? pero!" dijo aun tratando de arrebatárselo

"Boomer no te lo comas tampoco!" dijo Bubbles

"esta delicioso no se porque no quieres que me lo coma"

"e-enserio?" dijo Bubbles incrédula

"si" dijo Boomer mientras comia un poco mas

"de todas formas regresamelo!" dijo Bubbles tratando de alcanzarlo otra vez

"no!"

"Butch ni se te ocurra sabe horrendo!" dijo Buttercup

"como sabes ya lo probastes?" dijo Butch parando de esquivarla

"eh..no pero lo se!" dijo Buttercup tratando de alcanzarlo nuevamente

"como lo sabes si no lo has probado?"

"Butch no lo comas!"

"demasiado tarde!" dijo Butch mientras se lo comía

"esta malo?"

"hmph! y como quiere que sepa si no sabes tu? pero responderé a tu pregunta si, sabe horrible"

"regresanolo entonces!"

"no, lo comeré" dijo Butch para la sorpresa de Buttercup

"pero sabe horrible no?" dijo Buttercup sorprendida y un poco sonrojada mirando el suelo

"si,pero lo comeré" dijo con indiferencia Butch

"Brick! dámelo!"

"No!"

"Brick!"

"Mira prueba tu propio almuerzo!esta bueno?" dijo Brick dándole una cucharada de la comida que preparo Blossom

"si.." asintió Blossom mientras se lo terminaba de comer

"ves? no esta malo asi que déjame comer!" dijo apunto de seguir comiendo cuando

"eh? espera Brick!" lo detuvo Blossom

"ahora que?" pregunto un poco irritado Brick

"bueno eso es, bueno.." decía un poco roja

"es que?"

"un beso indirecto..." dijo Blossom avergonzada

"oh.."

"Brick?"

"..."

"Brick?" Blossom se sorprendió por lo que vio el "Brick" frío e indiferente se estaba sonrojado por un simple beso indirecto le parecía en verdad tierno

"bueno usare el tenedor mejor esta bien?" dijo viendo hacia otro lado

"si.." dijo Blossom sonrojada mientras veia el suelo

"Boomer! damelo!"

"no! esta muy rico!" dijo Boomer esquivandola

"pero! te lo comes como si realmente lo estuviera.."

"porque lo esta, en verdad que cuando seas grande seras una gran esposa!si cocinaras así todos los días desearía que fueras mi esposa!" dijo sin darse cuenta Boomer para luego sonrojarse

"eh?" dijo sonrojada Bubbles

"digo! porque cocinas muy bien..." trato de excusarse Boomer

"gracias creo..." dijo Bubbles avergonzada

"..."

así se la pasaron todo el recreo hasta que por mala suerte termino las chicas rápidamente se fueron sonrojadas por lo sucedido mientras los chicos estaban totalmente rojos..

todos pensabas en los mismo: _que día mas extraño no?_

* * *

**LES GUSTO?! reviews? likes? ;)**


	7. CAFETERIA!

**Normal POV:**

"uh, de quien es?" pregunto Buttercup mientras observaba a Bubbles leyendo un mensaje

"de los chicos" dijo Bubbles realmente no tenia ganas de escalar esa reja

"tenemos que ir nuevamente?" pregunto aburrida Buttercup

"al parecer si y quiere que nos apresuremos" dijo Bubbles

"ah, espero solamente que no nos vayan a descubrir..." dijo Blossom con un poco de preocupación

"eso es lo peor que me podría pasar...bueno vamos"

"si.."

"por cierto es una duda mía pero...porque rayos no usamos la entrada de su escuela?!"

"si lo hacemos llamaremos mucho la atención!"

"pero odio tener que escalar y menos tengo ganas con lo...ustedes saben a lo que me refiero"

"ah, eso..."

"si eso de todas formas terminemos con esto de una vez por todas con esto!"

"si"

"al fin de esperar milenios! al fin llegan y los almuerzos?" pregunto Butch aburrido

"teníamos que traerlos hoy también?" pregunto Buttercup

"por supuesto! por dios...ahora que haremos Brick?" pregunto Boomer

"tendremos que ir a ese lugar" dijo Brick con un poco de miedo

"a ese lugar?!" dijo Butch y Boomer sorprendidos

"si"

"No! todos menos eso!" dijo Butch con horror en sus ojos

"dime Butch quieres morir de hambre?" dijo Brick mirándolo a los ojos era enserio

"No!" dijo Butch

"entonces que prefieres morir luchando o morir sin si quiera intentarlo?!"

"lo haré!" dijo Butch con los espíritus en alto y levantando un puño

"a que se refieren con ese lugar?" dijo Blossom confundida

"ni idea.." dijo Buttercup

"entonces ve! y de paso traiganos algo!" dijo Boomer

"SI!,digo no! si tu quieres algo tendrás que venir también!" dijo Butch mientras tomaba a su hermano de la camisa

"ah, que crees se me fue el hambre..."

"tu vienes conmigo!"

"Nooooo!Brick ayúdame!"

"yo también iré también tengo hambre.." dijo Brick levantándose

"ah! si quieres de paso te lo compro" dijo Butch

"a el si pero a mi no?!" dijo Boomer con lagrimitas en sus ojos

"callate!"

"que te acompañe el!" dijo Boomer mientras señalaba a Brick

"no!"

"porque?!"

"porque no y punto!"

"este..podemos ir?" pregunto Bubbles dudosa

"seguras?!" preguntaron sorprendidos los 3

"bueno es que hemos estado escuchando por un rato y nos a llamado la atención así que..." explico Bubbles

"vale, pero no nos culpen si les sucede algo!" dijo Butch

"si!" dijo Boomer

"entonces también tendré que ir no creo que puedan cuidar de las 3 mientras van por la comida verdad?"

"cierto..." dijeron ambos

"entonces vamos" dijo Brick mientras empezaba a caminar

Llegaron a un lugar que quedaba a un lado de la escuela no se veía nuevo pero tampoco estaba viejo el lugar

"DETENGANSE UN MOMENTO!" dijo un señor alto de traje negro que REALMENTE daba miedo mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos

"eh?!" dijeron las chicas un poco asustadas y sorprendidas Blossom y Bubbles se ocultaron detrás de Boomer y Brick mientras que Buttercup se quedo en el mismo lugar sin moverse

"Tienen que firmar esto primero!" dijo el señor mostrando unos papeles

"esta bien" dijeron las chicas extrañadas

"que es esto?" pregunto Blossom curiosa

"SOLAMENTE FIRMALO!" respondió el señor realmente estaba enojado

"esta bien!tranquilo.." dijo Buttercup

ya después de que todos firmaran pudieron al fin entrar al pisar los chicos sintieron un ligero escalofrío de verdad que no querían estar ahí..pero era eso o morir de hambre...aunque no seria una mala idea considerando la situación

"que es esto?! un campo de batalla?!" dijo Blossom sorprendida

"no, solamente la cafetería" dijo Brick

"ah, solamente la cafetería...no debería estar mas tranquilo?! parece que tratan de matarse entre si!" dijo Blossom atteraba mientras veía a un grupo de chicos abalanzarse sobre un chico por una quesadilla

"esa es la ley aquí vives o **mueres**, no queran probar las sobras...son fatales!" dijo con cara de asco Butch

"pero ustedes no son los mas aterradores de toda la escuela?!" dijo Buttercup

"bueno si, pero tu lo has dicho en la escuela, aquí no importa eso...todo los que les importa es sobrevivir y nunca ceder!" dijo Butch

"suena como un lugar terrible!" dijo Bubbles mientras se escondía detrás de Boomer

"no te preocupes, mientras no te metas allá no te sucederá nada O te vuelvas loca como Butch" dijo Boomer señalando a Butch que se estaba avalanciando entre la multitud mientras gritaba "ESPARTA!" al ver tal acto la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa que se le hizo tierna al joven que luego se sonrojo por pensar que era tierna

"YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!COMIDA!" dijo Buttercup también corriendo hacia ellos

"ALGUIEN QUIERE ROBARSE MI COMIDA?!NO LO DEJARE! PRIMERO TENDRAS QUE ENFRETARME!" dijo Butch preparándose para pelear

"LO HARE! VEN CON TODO LO QUE TENGAS!" dijo Buttercup mientras empezaba a luchar

"así es el cuando entra a aquella lucha pierde el uso de la razón y no se ira hasta conseguir lo que quiere se olvida hasta de quienes son sus aliados..." dijo Brick

"supongo" contesto Blossom

después de una larga lucha...

"VICTORIA PARA NOSOTROS! LO CONSEGUIMOS!" dijeron alegremente Buttercup y Butch los cuales estaban llenos de heridas

"realmente ustedes dos..." dijeron Blossom y Brick

"esque no se dejaban! aunque los golpeamos no dejaban de meterse nuevamente!" dijo Buttercup

"y por eso tuviste que morderlo?" pregunto Blossom recordando lo sucedido pobre chico..

"le advertí!"

"Buttercup..."

"y tu Butch?" dijo Brick

"etto..."

"porque golpeaste a ese chico hasta casi morir?!"

"bueno es que el tenia mi pan favorito y era el ultimo! como lo iba a dejar ir?! hasta le dije que se lo compraba!"

"esa no es excusa!" dijo Brick

"perdón,te daré esto si re calmas" dijo ofreciéndole un pan que traía

" este no es el pan de aquel chico..?" dijo observándolo

"si no lo quieres tu! me lo comeré yo!" dijo Butch y sin mas se lo comió

"no es justo! yo también quería!" ¬¬ dijo Buttercup

"ni modo!"

"ojala nunca hubiera ido...creo que me quede traumada para siempre"

"se lo advertimos" dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

"pero hoy aprendimos algo nuevo verdad chicas?" dijo Blossom

"si! NUNCA olvides traer el lonche JAMAS!" los demás solamente asintieron (YO: se hubieran imaginado si a la señora de la cafetería se le hubiera ocurrido vender pudin? hasta yo me aviento! nah, no es cierto...tal vez si lo haría así que cuidado de no meterse en mi camino!PUDIN!)


	8. nunca te soltare

**Normal pov:**

"a donde creen que van?!" pregunto una señora se veia como una gradiner

"eh..etto" dijo Buttercup pidiendole ayuda a Blosson con la mirada

"mmm, es que Bubbles dijo que quieria ver el tipo de plantas que crecian por aqui!asi que nos pidio que la acompañaramos" dijo rapidamente Blossom

"lo hize? ah! si!" dijo un poco nerviosa Bubbles mentir no era su fuerte

"suena dudoso" dijo desconfianda la señora

"urgh!" dijo Buttercup

"y como estas flores son tan hermosas! usted las riega todo los dias no? se deben de sentir realmente agradecidas!" dijo Blossom sonriendo nerviosamente

"oh, basta no son tan especiales! bien si lo son!" dijo la señora mientras se tomaba la cara con ambas manos y se sonrojaba un poco

"claro..presumida"¬¬

"estabien las dejare ir pero cuidado okay?" dijo la señora sonriendo

"si" dijeron las tres al unisonio

"bien me voy" dijo la señora despidiendose cordialmente

"suerte, que no nos habiamos arreglado el cabello" dijo Buttercup

"si" dijo Bubbless acobodandose su cabello para estar completamente disfrazadas al igual que Blossom y Buttercuo

"bueno estan listas?" pregunto Blossom

"si" dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

"esperen!"

"urgh vino otravez!" dijo Buttercup

"ustedes no estan usando el uniforme! donde estan las chicas de hace un rato? ustedes no son... los hermanos Him?!" dijo sorprendida la señora

"no,no lo somos" dijo Buttercup moviendo la mano de izquiera a derecha

"ah, que bueno de todas formas! ustedes chicos no tienen permitido venir aqui!" dijo la señora apuntandolas

"vamos rapido!" dijo Blossom mientras empezaba a escalar junto a Buttercup

"no tan rapido!" dijo la señora que tomo a Bubbles que apenas empezaba a escalar

"ah!" dijo Blossom y Buttercup sorprendidas

"te tengo!" dijo la señora jalandola a tierra firme

"dejala!" gritaron al mismo tiempo Blossom y buttercup

"dime tu nombre!" dijo la señora mientras jalaba a Bubbles por la ropa

"nooo!" dijo Bubbles tratando de safarse

"SUELTALA!" dijo Boomer mientras saltaba delante de Bubbles

"eh?! Boomer?!" dijo sorprendida Bubbles

"si el esta aqui tambien significa que esta...Brick?!" dijo viendo como del otro lado se encontraba Brick

"Butch?! que hacen aqui?!" dijo Buttercup igualmente sorprendida

"eso no importa ahora huyamos!" dijo Butch

"pero..." dijo Blossom la alturas no era su fuerte y la señora se acercaba muy rapido

"no importa! salta!" dijo Brick mientras extendia sus brasos

"pero!" dijo con temor Blossom

"SALTA"dijo Brick como una orden

"Vamos!" dijo Buttercup mientras saltaba

"mmm, estabien!atrapame o te mato!" dijo Blossom antes de lanzarse(Butch: esperen!Brick,Boomer y yo: ahora que?Butch: como lo va a matar? no estara lo suficientemente adolorida como para querer golpear a alguien?Yo: eso que importa! el punto es que lo mata!Butch: entonces la puedo ayudar?!Brick:NO!) suerte que Brick la alcanzo a tomar entre sus brazos antes de que se cayera y la dejo en el suelto

"g-gracias..." dijo Blossom un poco sonrojada

"no hay de que..." dijo el chico observando hacia otro lado

"NO TAN RAPIDO!" dijo la señora escalando velozmente para luego dar un brinco enfrente de elos

"veloz!" o.0!dijeron todos sorprendidos

"urgh! si segimos asi nos alcanzara!" dijo Brick mientras se detenia

"que qui-uh wah!" dijo Blossom hasta que sintio que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo

"sueltame idiota!" dijo Buttercup tratandose de safar pero Butch la tenia bien sujeta"que te digo que me sueltes!"

"B-Boomer" dijo Bubles un poco sonrojada ya que los chicos las estaban cargando estilo novia

"VAMONOS!" dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

"eh?! e-esperen..!wah!"o/o

"sobrevi...vi!crei que iba a morir" dijo Brick mientras bajaba a Blossom

"yo tambien" dijo Butch bajando a Buttercup

"y yo" dijo Boomer bajando igualmente a Bubbles

"no,no hablaba de eso decia sobre tener que c-" trato de decir Brick antes de que sintiera un aura amenazadora detras de el

"Decias?!" dijo molesta Blossom mirando a Brick

"etto...sobrevivimos de la señora!"¬¬u dijo Brick mirando a otros lado

"si claro..." dijo Buttercup

"porcierto chicos..." dijo Bubbles un poco temerosa

"mhm?" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo dandole atencion a lo que la rubia tenia que decir

"pues..queria preguntarles si...ustedes se preocuparon por, nosotras?" dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas Bubbles

"que quieres decir!?" dijeron todos las chicas sorprendidas y un poco sonrojadas y los chicos sonrojados tambien

"bueno...ustedes cuando vinieron se veian un poco cansados como si hubieran estado buscando algo, o alguien..."

"nosotros...no nos preocupamos! simplemente fuimos a buscarlas porque se estaban tardando...y si seguian tardando mas Butch se huviera muerto de hambre! es por eso..." dijo Brick sonrojado tratando de ocultar su rostro con su gorra tambien Boomer y Butch estaban sonrojados pero ellos trataban de simularlo viendo hacia otro lado

"Brick...ustede-" dijo un poco sonrojada Blossom

"VENGAN AQUI!"

"otravez ustede?! deme un respiro!vamos!" dijo Butch tomando la mano de Buttercup provocando que se sonrojara

"Hey! sueltame!" dijo Buttercup roja

"B-Boomer" trataba de decir Bubbles aunque estaba totalmente roja pero se desmayo

"Bubbles?!" dijo sorprendido Boomer

"no hay de otra cargala!" dijo Butch

"otravez?!" dijo Boomer cargandola nuevamente estilo novia

"mas rapido!" dijo Brick sosteniendo la mano de Blossom que porsupuesto estaba roja

"VUELVAN AQUI!MOCOSOS!" parecia que echaba fuego aquella mujer(que miedo..)

"B-BUTCH YA SUELTAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" dijo Buttercup mietras aun seguian corriendo

"s-si! tambien sueltame Brick!"

"Jamas" dijeron los chicos burlonamente con una sonrisa de medio lado"nunca lo hare"

"e-eh?" dijeron ambas sorprendidas y sonrojadas eso si que no se lo esperaban

"o...talvez si?haha!" dijo Brick y Butch al mismo tiempo mientras las soltaban quienes al hacer eso persieron el equilibrio y cayeron en un charco no muy grande

"Brick!" dijo Blossom totalmente mojada al igual que Buttercup

"Butch! te voy a asesinar!" dijo furioza Buttercup

"jaja!" rieron ambos chicos

"geez!" dijeron ambas chicas molestas mirando hacia otro hasta que sintieron algo calido en sus hombros "eh?..que es esto? una chamara?" dijeron las chicas sorprendidas mientras finalmente se dignaron a mirarlos esta chamara pertenecia a Brick y Butch quienes despues de esto extendieron sus manos para ayudarlas

"se van a quedar todo el dia o que?" dijo Butch

"gracias...no me vas a soltar otra vez o si?"pregunto Blossom tomando la mano de Brick

"quien sabe" dijo el chico con una sonrisa

"uy! Brick!" dijo molesta

"si lo haces te mato!" dijo Buttercup

"hmph!" dijo Butch "aunque lo de soltar tu mano..." empezo el

"que con eso? acaso es verdad que la soltarian?" dijo Blossom

"era mentira" dijeron en un susurro los chicos pero lo suficientemente audible para que las chicas escucharan

"que..?" dijeron las chicas sonrojadas

"MALCRIADOS!" dijo la señora apareciendo derrepente

"haha! aun no se rinde!" dijeron los chicos mientras tomaban las manos de las chicas nuevamente e huian...que querian decir los chico con nunca dejarlas ir..? es lo que pensaban Blossom y Buttercup mientras observaban a los chicos que es lo que querian realmente decir...?(yo: que les parecio?! lamneto la espera no se me occurria nada de nada! en fin...como estuvo?! les gusto?!:D)


	9. Invitacion

**Normal Pov:**

"que quiesieron decir...? no lo entiendo" dijo Blossom mientras miraba a un punto prtdido del salon

"ni yo" dijo Buttercup haciendo lo mismo que Blossom

"chicas!" dijo Bubbles llamando su atencin

"wah!" dijeron ambas sorpendidas no se lo esperaban...

"eh?! ah, eras solamente tu..." dijo Buttercup con desinteres

"esperaban a alguien?" dijo Bubbles curiosa

"en realidad no!" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"bueno...chicas no les tomo por sorpresa lo de ayer?" dijo Bubbles haciendo memoria y sonrojandose un poco

"l-lo de ayer? lo que paso con los chicos..?" preguntsron nerviosas ambas

"eh? si..."

"no me lo esperaba de ellos, sujetarnos de las manos y cargarnos" dijo Blossom

"si! y...nada" no termino de decir Buttercup

"eh? acaso paso algo mientras estaba desmayada?"pregunto curiosa Bubbles

"no! nada en especial!" dijeron apresuradamente ambas y nerviosas mientras se sonrojaban

"ah!entonces sucedio algo!" dijo Bubbles acusadoramente

"n-no es nada" dijo Buttercup

"quiero saber!porfavor si?"dijo Bubbles con ojos de cachorito

"Bubbles! sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa carita!"dijo Blossom se veia realmente tierna!(Yo:que arma mas mortal!capas de matar a mil enemigos de la ternura!XD Bubbles:eh? *carita de perrito*Yo:oh talvez un billon!porfavor no!)

"lo se!hehe"

"Buttercup..."

"estabien! dicelo! pero no te rias!"

"YAY lo prometo!"^^

"bueno lo que paso fue..."empezo Blossom

"lo que paso fue...?"

"es muy vergonzoso!" dijo mientras se sujetaba la cara de la verguenza

"ya dilo Blossom!"dijeron ambas deseperada

etto...mhm, como decirlo..."

"cuando nos tomaron de la mano los chicos nos dijeron que nunca nos soltarian!YA LO DIJE!"dijo Buttercup roja

"eh..?eh?! eso dijeron?!"o.o

"si.."¬/¬

"oh, por dios!"o/o

"aunque no entendimos a que se referian con 'nunca'..."

"talvez...sea una confesion!" dijo Bubbles para luego imaginarse como diseñaria los vestido,los trajes y-(**Blossom y Buttercup:** eso jamas sucedera!**Bubbles:**eeeehh **Boomer:** Cuñadas! **Blossom y Buttercup:** No somos tu cuñadas!**Yo:** ehm!**Blossom,Buttercup,Bubbles y Boomer:**lo sentimos)

"no! eso no lo es!" dijeron ambas un poco rojas

"pero dijeron que nunca las soltarioan no? no creen que a los chicos talvez les gustan?" dijo Bubbles mientras las miraba con brillitos en los ojos ya estaba planiando todo en su mente (Blossom y Buttercup: porfavor no lo hagas! Yo:¬¬*EHEM!)

"no! eso no es posible! ademas mira quien habla! justo ayer el azulito te llevo cargando todo el camino mientras estabas desamayada! talvez ese es tu principe azul que tanto esperaste!" dijo Buttercup mientras la señalaba mientras que Blossom solamente asintio

"estaba desmayada! ademas Boomer es solamente un amigo!" dijo roja

"si claro..." ¬¬ dijo Buttercup con sarcasmo

"es verdad!" dijo aun roja

"eh? 'amigo'" dijo Blossom

"eh? si" dijo Bubbles prestandole atencion

"cuando nos convertimos en sus amigas..?" dijo Blossom

"que quieres decir?" preguntaron confusas ambas

"mira el unico motivo de que estuvieramos con ellos era por el video...cuando nos hicimos tan cercanas a ellos..?" dijo ella explicando

"tienes razon no hemos tenido ningun motivo para convertinos en sus amigas pero porque lo hemos hecho? no creo que ellos nos vean a nosotras como sus amigas, talvez solamente nos quieren engañar.." dijo lo ultimo un poco triste

"pero porque?" preguntaron un poco confusas y un poco tristes

"simple ellos son malos, les gusta hacer travesuras solamente quieren que tengamos ilusiones..." finalizo Buttercup

"si creo que tiene sentido...pero entonces porque me siento tan trsites?"

"talves..ya caimos en su trampa, pero no dejaremos que nos ganen!tenemos que hacerles creer que nosotras no los vemos como un amigo"

"si!"

"ya veran que estan equivocados!eh? quien es?es de Brick!"

"que dice?!"

"quiere que salgamos por un helado...acaso es una cita?!"

"eh?! que le vas a decir?"

"dile que no!"

"no"

"eh?porque?"

"que no ves que esta es una perfecta oportunidad! lo tratare fria e indiferente y asi me dejara en paz!vera que no soy tan facil como parece"

"buena idea!oh, es el mio es de...Butch?!"

"que quiere?!"

"dice que quiere ir a ver conmigo la nueva tienda de...VIDIOJUEGOS!ireclaro que ire!"

"estabien pero no te olvides de hacer lo mismo"

"si!"

**ring ring**

"oh,ahora es el mio"

"debe de ser de Boo-" dijo Buttercup pero no pudo terminar porque Bubbles la interrumpio

"es takaaki!me pidio una cita!" dijo alegre

"no! dile que no!la respuesta es noooo!"dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"pero...estambien"

"genial!"

"bueno ya esta ahora ¿que hago?"dijo mientras dirigia su mirada a sus amigas

"es cierto si Boomer no te invita que podemos hacer..."dijo Buttercup para luego mirar a Blossom y como si se comunicaran telepaticamente asentir y sonreir

"ENTONCES TU LO HARAS!"dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"eh?!"pregunto sorprendida

"si! hazlo!"dijo Blossom^^

"pero..."dijo un poco sonrojada

"pero que?"dijeron ambas

"me da verguenza..."dijo roja mirando el suelo

"solo hazlo!"

"estabien..."

"entonces que esperas enviale un mensaje!"

"estabien!" dijo sacando su celular y buscando en su lista de contactos"aqui esta!eh.."

"si no lo haces tu lo hare yo!"

"ah! Buttercup!"

"enviar! listo!solamente hay que esperar a su repuesta!"

"buttercup!"

"lo siento lo siento!" dijo Buttercup

**ring ring~**

"que rapido!" dijeron las tres sorprendidad

"que dice?" dijeron ambas anciosas

"acepto..." dijo Bubbles un poco sonrojada mientras para luego desviar la mirada un poco mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa sin que se diera cuenta(**yo:**quien sabe porque...**Bubbles:** si no lo sabes no lo escribas!Yo: queria darle mas sazon a la historia!ademas se me acaba de occurrir de un manga! no la queria desperdiciarla.**.Bubbles:**desperdiciala!no quiero que la pongas!**Yo:** entonces continuemos...**Bubbles:**no me ignores!)

"entonces ya esta solamente hay que actuar segun el plan!" dijo Blossom

"si! espera!¿cual plan?" dijo Bubbles

"Bubbles!ya se te olvido?!" dijeron ambas sorprendidas

"hehe~" dijo Bubbles inocentemente

"Bubbles...mira" dijo Blossom para luego empezar su larga explicacion"entonces mañana ejecutaremos el plan deacuerdo?" dijo Blossom mirandolas a ambas

"si!" dijeron ambas con una sonrisa

"bien!" dijo Blossom alegremente mañana seria el dia en que empezara a ejecutarse el plan...

* * *

que tal? no digo que es fabulosa pero ultimamente eh estado perdiendo la inspiracion..¿que deberia de hacer? quien sabe...bueno entonces los veo en el siguiente capitulo!susurro*si es que hay..*procuro tratar!:D reviews]? likes? ideas?:D(**Brick:**no te parece que salimos muy poco?**Butch:**si..TE DEMANDARE!Yo: intentalo si puedes!:P **Butch:**enserio lo hare! Yo:intentalo!)


	10. QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Normal Pov:

"eh?" dijo Blossom mientras miraba ambas con confucion

"eh?" dijeron ambas confundidas tambien

"eh?!que hacen aqui!"

"es lo que me gustaria preguntar!" dijo Blossom"si no me equivoco aqui es donde lo veria..."

"si yo tambien!"

"y yo"

"entonces, como terminamos todas en el mismo lugar?"

"no tengo ni la menor idea"

"chicas!" dijo una voz masculina

"huh? que?" dijeron las tres como refreji

"llegan temprano!"

"o ustedes llegan tarde"

"talvez tienes razon...h-hehe~"

"Hola Brick"

"hola Blossom"

"..."

"Entonces me podrian aclarar algo?!"

"yo te aclaro todo lo que quieras preciosa" dijo Butch *un golpe*"a-auch no me dolio!"

"si claro..."¬¬

"es verdad!"

"que cosa?"pregunto Boomer ignorando a los verdes

"como es que todos terminamos aqui?!" dijeron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo

"si, derrepente me cambiaste de lugar" dijo Blossom

"igual a mi" dijeron ambas

"bueno veran..." empezo Boomer

"que?"

"es que...la montaña rusa de aqui es asombrosa solamente la abren una vez al año es nuestra gran oportunidad!" dijo Butch con emocion mientras señalaba a una gran montaña rusa (Yo: es enorme!)

"y? entonces porque nos invitaron?pudieron ir ustedes solos" dijo Buttercup con un pequeño tic en el ojo oh si ella no camino por nada,y menos acepto ir por no ser la lucha libre que le dijeron...

"bueno es que.." dijo Brick

"que?"

"es que esta montaña rusa..todos los años consigue un tema principal y es un tipo reto tener que cumplirla nunca hemos podido subir porque sus retos estan muy dificiles!pero el tema de este año es..." dijo Boomer un poco sonrojado con lo ultimo

"cual es?" preguntaron curiosas

"es..PARA PAREJAS ENAMORADAS!" dijeron los tres extremedamente sonrojados

"PAREJAS ENAMORADAS?!" dijeron sorprendidas las chicas y sonrojada

"NO TAN ALTO!" dijeron los chicos mientras les tapaban la boca a las chicas

" y como decia nececitamos traer una chica asi que..." ¬¬u

"y porque tendriamos que hacerlo!?" dijeron las chicas un poco enojadas y sonrojadas

"porfavor! realmente queremos subir!" dijeron los chicos en tono de suplica

"y?"

"y?" preguntaron confundidos

"no lo haremos!" dijo Buttercup y ellas asintieron

"ah no...?" pregunto amenazadoramente Brick

"eh?" o.o!

"recuerdan aun esas grabaciones?" dijo Butch en el mismo tono que Brick

"urgh!" dijeron las chicas molestas

"talvez deberiamos-" pero no pudo terminar Boomer (Yo: pobre! casi nunca lo dejan terminar!XD)

"estabien lo haremos!" dijeron las chicas

"genial!" dijeron los tres felices

"Vamos!" dijo Brick jalando a Blossom de la mano

"wah!" dijo estaba totalmente desprebenida (Yo: mmm Blossom: que pasa? Yo:siento que le falta...Blossom:porque? Yo: no se...deberia ponerte que te tropezaras? y te golpearas la cara contra el suelo y te trates de parar y vuelvas a caer una y otra vez y resulte ser una de las maquinas de mojo jojo?la llamare "la comica caida de Blossom" solo para pasar el rato viendote sufrir y riendo como loca?Blossom:Porfavor no! Yo:no es mala idea..talvez lo use mas adelante!)

"Rapido!" dijo Butch mientras jalaba a Buttercup

"No me jales estupido!"

"Ven!"

"e-eh?q-que?"

"Ustedes tres seran las proximas parejas! primero tendre que hacerles un cuestionario mmm veamos primero tendran que responder unas preguntas sobre sus gustos y luego se los haremos a su parejas de acuerdo?"

"s-si"

"bien empezemos!" y asi se pasaron como 15 minutos~"de acuerdo aqui los resultados!"

"tan tan" decia butch mientras tocaba un tambor todos lo veian extrañados

"callate!" dijo Buttercup mientras le daba un golpe

"hey! es para crear el ambiente!"

"no lo hagas!"

"entonces?"

"como decia...Felicidades aprovaron!"

"enserio?!"

"si, las chicas solamente tuvieron un 79% no conocen totalmente a sus novios deberian saber algo mas"

"h-hehe~"

"mientras que ustedes chicos obtubieron un 99%"

"eh?!"

"hmph"

"obtuvieron todas las respuestas correctas exepto una!haa.. es una deception ustedes chicos son los que mas saben de sus novias un poco mas y hiubieran sido los mejores novios! tienen suerte chicas!"

"g-gracias.."

"hmph! eso no importa! me voy adelantando Blossom"

"si yo tambien Bubbles"

"y yo Butter!no me extrañes! que digo? eso es imposible!como no extrañarme-auch!" dijo Butch recibiendo un fuerte golpe cortecia de Buttercup (^^u) para luego irse

"disculpe..." preguntaron las chicas al guardiia

"¿si?"

"queriamos ver nuestro cuestionario" dijo Bubbles

"porsupuesto tomen..."

"tomen chicas" dijo Blossom entregandoselos

"mmm a ver este es el nuestro.."

"urgh! me equivoque mucho!" dijo Butter mientras leia el suyo

"yo igual" dijo Bloss

"y yo" dijo Bubbles

"ya me deprimi con esto... mejor veamos el de los chicos!" dijo Blossom

"si!" dijeron ambas

"a ver tiene todas bien!" dijo sorprendida Bubbles

"no espera esta mal esta!" dijo Butter

" a ver...dice" empezo Buttercup "como se confeso a su novia?Lo dejaron en blanco! porsupuesto que no sabrian que poner en esa pregunta"

" yo puse al azar"(Yo: como en un examen!XD)

"yo tambien"(Yo: acaso tu tambien lo haces Bubbles?mentira! es broma!solamente se hace eso cuando no se sabe una respuesta ahiXD estas entre la buena suerte y la mala suerte lo malo es que no se puede hacer en mate...)

"talvez por eso no lo hicieron...urgh! que es esto?!"¬/¬

"que?"o.0?

"miren la penultima y la ultima pregunta!"

"mmm a ver, wah!" o/o

"q-que es esto..?que les gusta de nosotras?Y LA CONTESTARON?!"dijo Blossom sorprendida y sonrojada

"dejame leer!capaz que lo pusieron a lo tonto! en especial Butch! no se puede tomar nada en serio!"¬/¬*

"s-si! eso debe ser! pero por si las moscas empieza tu"

"si!" apoyo Bubbles

"eh?!pero yo opino que seria mejor si empezara la lider primero!"

"no! ademas tu diste la idea asi que empieza tu!"

"no! tu!"

"no! ah! ya lo hare yo!" dijo Buttercup

"bien haber que escribio el tonto Butch..._que me gusta de esa idiota? que pregunta mas tonta..."_

"JA!LO SABIA NO IBA RESPONDER NADA SERIO!"

"SIGUE LEYENDO!" dijeron ambas

"estabien..." dijo Buttercup _"porsupuesto...que es-"_

"porque paras?!" o.o?!

"solamente dira estupideces lo se!"¬¬*

"sigue!"^^*

"urgh!NO LO HARE!"¬¬**

"estabien la leremos las tres juntas si?" propuso Bubbles

"estoy deacuerdo" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"entonces..._lo que me gusta de ella es..." _empezo Blossom

_"su sonrisa"_

_"lo tierna que es"_

_"lo valiente que es"_

_"lo positiva"_

_"lo amable"_

_"fuerte"_

_"y que...nunca se rinde no impota que" _dijeron las tres al unisonio sonrojadas

"q-que es esto?!" dijeron aun mas rojas

"ya me dio cosa hasta leer lo que sigue!"

"si! pero realmente estoy curiosa..."(yo: y eso que dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato! pobre gato...PERO AL MENOS MURIO SABIENDO!XD)

" la ultima pregunta es..."

"que estan leyendo?"

"wah!" dijo Bubbles sorprendida

"eh?!cuando vinieron?!" dijeron Butter y Blossom al mismo tiempo

"pues se estaban tardando asi que...que es esto? no sera..lo leyeron?"las chicas solamente asintieron

los chicos se sonrojaron muy fuertemente

"..."

silencio total~

"incomodo.." dijeron al unisonio los verdes

"pero de todas formas lo teniamos que escribir! todo esto es por el bien de ENTRAR EN LA MONTAÑA RUSSA!"

"si!"

"VAMOS!"

"estabien...esperen un momento!" dijo Bubbles

"ahora que?" pregunto Boomer

"tenemos que regresar las hojas al guardia!" termino de decir Bubbles

"no mejor lo haremos nosotros "

"n-no estabien de todas formas nosotras fuimos quienes la pedimos"dijo Buttercup arrebandoles las hojas a los chicos

"si!" dijeorn ambas

"bueno...ADIOS!"dijeron las chicas dejando a los chicos MUY confundidos

"enserio se las vamos entregar?"

"ya que...detodas formas se las teniamos que regresar..."

"pero antes"

"ahora que Bloss?"

"quiero leer la ultima pregunta!"

"tienes razon por un momento se me olvido leerla!"

"si!"

"ultima pregunta..._realmente estan enamorados de ella? acaso fue amor a primera vista?"_

_"problamemente..." _dijeron las chicas al unisonio mientras leian

* * *

QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! PORQUE LOS CHICOS CONTESTARON "PROBLAMENTE" EN LUGAR DE DECIR UN SIMPLE "SI"?! TODO LO SABRAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI! no que va...creo que exagere...REVIEWS?LIKES? me siento deprimida si no me ponen reviews T.T al menos 1 no?


	11. HORA DE PREGUNTAR: VERDES

Los chicos y las chicas se encontraban caminando hacia la montaña russa los chicos emocionados y las chicas perdidas en sus pensamientos 'que quisieron decir?'

"porque escribieron eso? no bastaba con un simple 'si'?"

"no lo se..talvez debemos preguntarles directamente no?"

"pero...como?"

"en la montaña russa talvez? nos sentaremos a un lado de ellos y ahi les preguntaremos deacuerdo?"

"si!"

tal y como lo pleaniado cada una se sento con ellos Butch y Buttercup se sentaron enfrente Blossom y Brick en medio y Bubbles y Boomer al final~ lo unco que faltaba era solamente preguntarles...

**Con BUTCH Y BUTTERCUP:**

"estupido" llamo Buttercup a Butch para llamar su atencion(yo:que mejor manera de llamarle la atencion que casi insultandolo!XD)

"a quien rayos le llamas asi!estupida!" dijo prestandole atencion

"no soy estupida! estabien no te llamare asi!dejame ver.."

"estoy esperando..."

"idiota" llamo Buttercup

"que? AH! LO ACABO DE ADMITIR!NOOOO!"dijo Butch mientras tenia lagrimitas en los ojos comicamente y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos

"como sea! 'Butch'" dijo Buttercup finalmente

"dijiste mi nombre...?" dijo un poco extrañado y sorprendido Butch

"si" dijo como si nada

"ah...SUELTENME ME QUIERO IR! SAQUENME!QUIERO A MI MAMA " decia Butch mientras trataba de salirse del carrito 'rayos...porque son tan fuertes estos tubos y cinturones?!'

"que te pasa Butch?!" dijo un poco enojada Butter

"t-tu!" dijo nervioso y con un poco de temor Butch

"yo?" pregunto confundia

"me llamaste por mi nombre una catastrofe va a occurrir!estupidos hermanos,TRUENO!-" dijo gritando a lo loco

"y quien es ese?" pregunto confundida

"mi perro" aclaro Butch dejando lo que hacia

"oh"

"SALVENME! TE PROMETO UN NUEVO JUGUETE SI ME SALVAS TRUENO!" dijo volviendo a lo que hace unos momentos estaba haciendo

"tienes mas fe en tu perro que en tus hermanos?"

"SI! SI LES DIGO QUE ME SALVEN LO UNICO QUE LOGRARE ES QUE TOMEN UN VIDEO DE MI EN PROBLEMAS Y LO SUBAN A YOUTUBE!" T.T

"ah, ahora lo entiendo!pero como crees que tu perro ven- y quien es este perro? de dnde salio" pregunto extrañada mientras veia a su alrededor "acaso es un fantasma?esta muerto?Butch no te deja descanzar en paz y por eso veniste para matarlo y porfin descanzar en paz? si es eso yo te ayudo"

"TRUENO!" dijo Butch mirando al perro con alegria

"eh? ENSERIO?!" pregunto sorprendida mientras no paraba de mirar a los dos asombrada no se lo esperaba

"VENISTE POR MI!" dijo Butch emocionado mientras extendia sus brazos para abrazarlo pero en lugar de eso el perro saco una vidiocamara "eh?"

"wooff,wof woofff WOOFFF!"(traduccion: esto va para YOUTUBE!)

"con doble F o con tres?" pregunto Butch

"wof wofff,WOOFFF!"(traduccion:con tres,YOUTUBE)

"ME LO TEMIA!" dijo con ojos horrorizados

"le entiendes?!" dijo sorpendida Buttercup

"woff woff!"(traductor:todo lo que sabe lo aprendio de mi!)

"No." *facepalm*(buttercup y el perro)

"WOFF WOFF!" (traductor:exepto eso! Yo:ahora si verdad? no que no muy presumido..hasta me robas mi espacio!)

"bueno de todas formas Butch queria pre-"empezo pero no pudo terminar Buttercup

"AHI ESTA DE NUEVO! DIJISTE NUEVAMENTE MI NOMBRE! LO GRABASTE?!" dijo mientras veia al perro un poco enojado y apuntaba a Buttercup provocando que el perro se exaltara un poco

"wof,woff woof wofff" (traduccion: no, estaba ocupado subiendo el video a YOUTUBE Yo: perro youtubero!XD)

"GRABAS CUANDO NO SE NECESITA Y CUANDO SI NO LO HACES!"

"WOFF WOFF!" (traduccion: me tratas como un perro!)

" Y QUE RAYOS ERES?!" preguntaron ambos enojados e irritados

"WOF-...woff, wof wof woff!"(traductor:SOY UN-...perro pero ese no es el punto! Yo: entonces de que hablaban?)

"Y cuantas visitas tiene?" pregunto Butter viendo al perro

"como una cada mes aunque odia que lo lleve solamente para llevarlo tengo que casi morir! y sacrificar la vida de algunos de las revistas de Boomer(Boomer:asi que eras tu!) es dificil llevarlo al veterinario!ya tiene a mucho traumados!"

"woff"(traductor:se lo merecen)

"hablaba del video!" dijo Buttercup mientras rodaba los ojos

"ah! eso...YA LO SUBISTE?!" pregunto exaltado Butch

"woof!"(traduccion:porsupuesto!)

"quiero el 50% de las ganacias!" dijo como una persona de negocios

"woff,wof!"(traduccion:no yo lo hize ese dinero es mio!)

"sin mi no lo hubieras podido grabar"

"woff"(traduccion:touche)

"entonces es un trato?" dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

"woff wof"(traduccion: tu lo has dicho)

"un placer hacer negocios contigo! si sigue asi seremos millonarios! verdad socio?"

"woff?woff! wooffff!"(traduccion: millonarios? billonarios! socia!)

"desde cuando empezaron a entenderse..?" pregunto confundido mientras veia a ambos

"el dinero mueve al mundo!/woof woff woff!/crea lo imposible...posible!/wofff...woofff! dijeron al unisonio(yo:cada quien con su idioma XD)

"aha" dijo rodando los ojos

"cuantas visitas llevamos?! un billon?genial!" dijo feliz Buttercup

"un billon?! este..yo tambien qu-"

"NO./WOFF."dijeron inmediatamente

"que malos"T.T"sin mi no hubieran ganado nada"

"y a nosotros que nos importa? solamente lo subimos hace como 15 minutos y ya tiene un billon de visitas y subcritores!"

"yo tambien quiero un poco!" T3T

"quien dijo que no te la dariamo?"

"waff?"(traduccion:enserio?)o.o?

"enserio?! gracias!":D

"no hay de que! despues de esto seras incluso mas famoso! hasta te dicaran mucho videos! reciviran un billon de burlas!hahah!"

"no es justo!" " me gusta ser famoso pero no en esa forma!"

"tu quisiste ser famoso, pues ya lo eres!hah!" dijo riendose a carcajadas

"No te bur-"T.T

"EL JUEGO ESTA POR EMPEZAR APRECERUNCECE A ACOMODARSE BIEN Y NO SAQUEN LAS MANOS DEL VEICULO!NIÑO TONTO TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!"

"AL FIN! CREI QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD!alfin la accion!" dijo emocionado

"si! ah, espera queria preguntarte algo" dijo Butter

"que cosa?" pregunto con una sonrisa provocando que se sonrojara un poco

"queria preguntarte porque-" pero no pudo terminar...(Yo: nuevamenteXP)

EL JUEGO YA EMPEZO!

"AAAHHHHH!" dijeron ambos emocionados tanto que hasta se le olvido que iba a decir XD(YO: yo tamien queria ir! se ve divertido...)

* * *

que tal les gusto? reviews? likes?


	12. HORA DE PREGUNTAR: ROJOS Y AZULES

**con BRICK Y BLOSSOM:**

"mmm ¿Brick?" dijo Blossom llamando la atemcion del joven

"¿que?" dijo diringiendo su atencion a ella

"queria preguntarte...mhm como decirlo" dijo nerviosa

"te escucho" dijo mirandola fijamente lo que provoco que se pusiera AUN MAS nerviosa

"mhm..." dijo Blossom nerviosa mientras se tomaba un mechon de cabello y empezaba a jugar con el(**Yo:** despiertenme cuando porfin lo haga, Buenas Noches~)

**8 minutos despues...**

"etto...yo...mmm, ¿como decirlo?etto.." dijo Blossom aun indecisa

"¡DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" dijo Brick irritado(Yo: oh! ¡al fin lo dices Brick!¡asi se hace!crei que tendria que dormir primero una eternidad antes que se animara!)

"¡sobre el cue-..!" dijo Blossom armandose de valor hasta que la interrumpieron(**Yo:**por dios esta era la mejor parte! ¡¿quien se atrevio a interrumpir?!)

AVISO! BUENAS TARDES QUERIAMOS INFORMALES SOBRE LA NUEVA TIENDA DE DULCES! EMPEZARA A VENDER DESPUES DE LS 5:00 PM! COMO MUETRA DE ESTOS NOS MANDARNON UNA MUESTRA GRATIS PARA TODOS!(**Yo:** ah, asi que fuiste tu¬¬...TE PERDONO! PERO DAME UNOS CUANTOS DULCES!porfavor!)

"¡¿ENSERIO?!" dijeron ambos en unisonio

"¿eh? no sabia que te gustaban los dulces" dijo Blossom

"¿que te puedo decir?¡me facinan!" dijo Brick con una sonrisa inocente(Yo:que tierno~)cosa que hizo que Blossom se sonrojara pero desvio su mirada hacia su bolsa

"¡a mi igual!hasta traje unos conmigo!" dijo Blossom sacando una pequeña bolsa con dulces para luego extendersela a Brick"¿quieres?" al momento de decir esto los ojos de Brick brillaron

"¡Claro!Gracias!" dijo tomando unos cuantos dulces para luego tomar uno por uno y empezarselos a comer a velocidad sorprendente(**Yo:**o.o!)

"de nada" dijo sonriendo Blossom para luego al igual que Brick comerselos a velocidad sorprendente(**Yo:** otravez...o.o!pero los dulces no son para siempre~)

"solamente...queda uno" TAN,TAN, **TAAAN!**

"si...¡ES MIO!" dijo Blossom tomando la bolsa que hasta hace unos momentos estan compartiendo

"¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?! ¡YO LO VI PRIMERO!" dijo arrebatandole la bolsa

"¡ES MIO!¡YO LOS TRAJI!" dijo Blossom forcejiando

"cierto..¡PERO AUN ASI YO LO VI PRIMERO!" dijo Brick forcejiando tambien

"NO,¡ES MIO!" dijo Blossom aun forcejeando

"¡ES MIO!"

"QUE NO!"

"QUE SI!"

"QUE NO!"

"!QUE SI!"

"YA CALMENSE USTEDES DOS!"dijo una mujer que estaba irritada con tanto escandalo

"USTED NO SE META!" dijeron ambos al unisonio para luego empujarla un poco con una mirada molesta

"ES MIO!" y asi volvieron a lo mismo

"QUE TE DIGO QUE NO!" dijo Brick frustado

"SI!" dijo Blossom esta vez

"NO!"

"CALLENSE!" dijo ya enojada ella

silencio~

"a ver! porque rayos pelean?" pregunto ella

"ES QUE ME QUIERE QUITAR MI DULCE!" dijeron ambos haciendo un leve pucherito

"acaso son unos niños? se estan peleando solamente por un DULCE?" (Yo:oh-oh creo que no debio de decir eso...aunque yo tambien estaria molesta si me dijeran eso!cualquier amante de los dulces se enfadaria ¬¬* mas le vale corre)

"solamente...un dulces? acaso oi mal?" dijeron al mismo tiempo mostrando una sonrisa pero en realidad estaban MUY enojados

"no lo creo, porque yo tambien lo escuche...¿gusta repetirlo?" pregunto Brick

"HEHEHE!" dijeron ambos con caras REALMENTE aterradoras mientras se tronaban los nudillos

"N-No...NOOOOOOO!" dijo con temor preparandose para lo peor lo cual nunca vino"¿eh? no siento nada...seguramente ya estoy muerta, estoy al menos en el cielo?"T.T para luego ver hacia arriba y mirarlos a ellos que estaban como aguantandose no golpear algo"no me digan que ustedes murieron tambien conmigo?¡QUE HORROR! NOS MANDARON AL MISMO LUGAR!NOOO!"

"¡no estas muerta! pero...lo podrias, hehe**-auch**!¡¿porque hiciste eso?!" dijo sobandose donde unos momentos atras Blossom lo habia golpeado

"basta! no lo haremos!no somos asesinos..." dijo Blossom mas calmada pero aun un poco enojada

"menos mal! crei que si decia que eran unos niños pequeños por pelearse por un dulce sin importancia...menos mal que no me mataran" dijo la señora soltando un suspiro de alivio

"¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!talvez no seamos asesinos..AUN" dijeron Blossom y Brick al mismo tiempo con caras aterradora

"nada!h-hehe..." dijo nerviosamente

"mas te vale..." dijeron aun molestos

"s-si quieren les regalo estas bolsas de dulces y yo me quedo con e-este" dijo señalando al dulce que porque hace unos segundos su vida dependia de el los pelirojos se miraron entre si para luego asentir"e-entonces los traire!"

Y tal como dijo los trajo con un poco de miedo y rapidamente todo lo que queria era irse de una buena vez, y con razon un paso en falso y podria hasta terminar muerta...(yo:que miedo...) ya al fin felices se sentaron a platicar y comer sus dulces..

"EL JUEGO ESTA POR EMPEZAR APRECERUNCECE A ACOMODARSE BIEN Y NO SAQUEN LAS MANOS DEL VEICULO!NIÑO TONTO TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!"

Y ahi es cuando Blossom recordo sobre lo que le tenia que preguntar a Brick asi que comenzo otra vez pero con un poco mas de valor

"Brick" lo llamo otravez

"¿si?" pregunto prestandole atencion

"Bueno es sobre lo que te queria preguntar..." dijo mirandolo

"¿que es?"

"queria preguntarte porque en el cuestionario escr-"

"EL JUEGO YA EMPEZO!"

y haci tomandola desprevenida hizo que se sentara de golpe asustandola un poco pero mientras pasaba el juego se empezo a divertir y olvidar de lo que tenia que olvidar de lo que tenia que preguntarle...

Por otra parte estaban los azules...

**con BOMER Y BUBBLES:**

"¿estas bien?el juego ya termino..." dijo Boomer mientras sacudia un poco a la rubia, que se encontraba soñando(yo: del susto se desmayo y luego se durmio XD)"vamos despierta porfavor" decia Boomer mientras era observado por muchas personas que lo veian tiernamente que segun ellos 'el estaba cuidando a su novia que se desmayo y no se separaria de su lado hasta que se recuperara' lo cual le era incomodo pero no podia dejarla ahi..."vamos despierta"

Y porsupuesto tampoco ella pudo preguntarle...

* * *

bn que les parecio? revies?likes? :3


	13. azules:un poco despues

Mientras Bubbles estaba durmiendo soñaba sobre un peculiar sueño...

**EN EL SUEÑO DE BUBBLES:**

_El paisaje era hermoso, había flores por doquier, era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban~ todo era perfecto y ahi se encontraba ella corriendo alegremente _

_"haha~ atrapame si puedes~" decia felizmente para luego dar una vuelta y unos brinquitos después..._

_Derrempente la imagen cambio a una nublada y oscura sintió una pequeña brisa... que hizo que sintiera un poco de frío, pero no le dio mucha importancia_

_"atrapame si puedes~"dijo mirando finalmente hacia atrás y ¿quien se encontraba persiguiéndola? nada mas ni nada menos que...EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE_

_"¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ME ATRAPE!" dijo en shock y asustada_

**FUERA DEL SUEÑO:**

"¡vamos!¡despierta!" decia Boomer desesperado ya no aguantaba mas!

"no...no me atrapes..." murmuró ella

"¿huh?" dijo Boomer acercándose un poco mas hacia su cara para poder oír mejor

"¡NO QUIERO MORIR!¡NO ESTOY LISTA!" dijo Bubbles levantándose de golpe mientras golpeo la frente de Boomer

"**auch**..."

"¡lo siento!¿huh?,¿quien eres?" dijo Bubbles un poco aturdida por el golpe y por tanto con la vista un poco mareada mirando solamente miraba una suileta"acaso tu eres...no,no puede ser..." dijo Bubbles aun mareada para luego pensar 'el no puede ser verdad? aunque no lo puedo ver muy bien...es similar a el... a mi primer amor...'

"¿acaso estas loca?¡quien mas puede ser!" dijo Boomer recuperándose del golpe

"ah! eres tu...te confundí por un momentos con otra persona..." dijo un poco sorprendida y algo ¿decepcionada?

" eso que importa,vamonos" dijo el extendiéndole la mano

"¿eh?"

"estuviste tanto tiempo desmayada que ya casi esta anocheciendo mis hermanos y tus amigas se fueron a los demás juegos mientras...ya casi es la hora de reunirnos"

'¿acaso estuvo esperando hasta que me despertara todo este tiempo aquí?' pensó sonrojandose un poco

"s-si..." dijo con un poco de timidez

"entonces,¿que esperas?¡con suerte y podremos subirnos a un juego!" dijo Boomer con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar aun mas a Bubbles

"esta bien..." dijo aun roja para luego seguir a Boomer

"¡Genial!¡vamos!" dijo aun sonriendo pero esta vez tomo la mano de Bubbles y empezó a correr lo que causo que se sonrojara mas..

**T-HUMP T-HUMP T-HUMP**

'¡¿porque rayos mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido?! no sera que...¿me estoy enamorando de el..? no, no puede ser eso...tiene que ser por estar corriendo tanto si es eso!'

Y siguieron corriendo hasta que Bubbles colapso no resistia mucho correr así que..

'como lo pensaba era por mucho correr' pensaba Bubbles mareada '¡Todo el mundo esta de cabeza!'

"¿estas bien? no,por favor, otra vez no!" decia moviendola de un lado a otro deseperado

"¡no me desmayare otra vez pero si me mueves tanto tal vez en lugar de eso haré otra cosa!"

"hehe, lo siento.." dijo Boomer apenado

"estabien"

"que te parece si vamos a ese juego los 2?¡yo pago!" dijo señalando un juego donde se subían las personas como en una especie de carritos y luego daban muchas vueltas

"mmm,¡deacuerdo!"dijo felizmente Bubbles

"¡vamos!" dijo Boomer jalandola nuevamente...

DESPUES DEL JUEGO~

"tanta vuelta me dio sed..."

"¡ah!¡tengo una bebida! Butch me la dio..déjame ver si aun la traigo..."

"¡de acuerdo!"

"¡aquí esta! toma,yo iré a comprarme algo para tomar también"

"estabien~" dijo Bubbles abriendo la botella y dándole un sorbo"todo el mundo da vueltas...¿acaso ese es Barnie?¿el de la tele?¿no deberia estar jugando con tus amigos?¡que importa!¡cantemos Barnie!"dijo Bubbles dirigiéndose a un señor que llevaba ropa morada y con un poco de amarrilo"si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate me encantaría estar ahi~abriendo la boca para saborear ah!ah!ah~si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate~"

"¿Bubbles?" dijo extrañado Boomer viendo tal escena

"¡quitenmela por favor!" decía el señor con desesperación"¡ayuda!"

"¿ya tan pronto te quieres ir Barnie? ¿no nos estábamos divirtiendo justo ahora?..."

"¡Sueltame loca!" dijo aun haciendo esfuerzos de que lo soltara pero nada...si que era fuerte!

"¡Bubbles!¡deja a ese señor en paz!"

"¡que alegria verte!¿acaso eres su novio?"

"¡¿n-novio?!"

"como sea..ayudame con esta loca ¡dile que me suelte de una vez por todas!¡PORFAVOR,TE LO SUPLICO!"

"si, si lo hare cuando sepa que tiene solo esperame un momento..."

"¡NO TE TARDES MUCHO PORFAVOR!"

"¿porque lloras Barnie? ¿acaso son lagrimas de tristeza?tan así no te quieres separar de mi? esta bien estaremos juntos para siempre!"

"¡¿para siempre?!"dijeron el señor y Boomer al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

"¡NOOOOO!" dijo el señor

"¡¿acaso estas loca?!¡¿porque quieres pasar toda tu vida con el?!apenas se acaban de conocer!"dijo molesto Boomer'¿porque estoy tan molesto? no me importa que quiera hacer ella con su vida cada quien con su vida..¿no?'

"¡YO SI LO CONOSCO!¡ES BARNIE!" argumento Bubbles

"¡TE DIGO QUE NO LO ES!" dijo Boomer aun mas molesto

"¡QUE SI ES BARNIE!"

"¡QUE NO!"

"¡urgh!"dijeron ambos luchando con las miradas..¿el señor? ya había huido...tuvo la oportunidad y aprovecho..

Ring~ring~

"¡¿QUIEN ES?!" dijo Boomer aun molesto mientras hablaba por teléfono

"¡tranquilo! de todas formas ¿ya lo bebiste?"

"¿beber que?"

"¡que mas! ¡la botella que te di!"

"Ah! esa...se la di a Bubbles"

"¡¿acaso estas loco?!¡esa botella tenia un poco de vino dentro!"

"y ¿que? es un poco de vino ¿no?"

"¡pero ese vino es especial!¡hace que tengas alucinaciones y diga incoherencias!" decía Butch hablando/gritando del otro lado de la linea

"ah"dijo Boomer

"..."

"y ¡¿porque rayos me la diste?!¡por esa razón Bubbles esta como esta!"

"tranquilo..¡no me grites!el efecto pasara dentro de poco nada de que preocuparse..."

"uff" dijo Boomer soltando un suspiro de alivio

"¿acaso estabas preocupado por la azulita?"

"¡¿QUIEN DIJO QUE ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR ESA LOCA?!¡SI ES TODO LO QUE ME TENIAS QUE DECIR ENTONCES TE DIGO ADIOS!"dijo Boomer sonrojado y colgando rápidamente

"Barnie se fue..."

"¡si! ¡y no hay nada que puedas hacer!"

"p-pero..B-Barnie...no s-se puede ir..!lo p-prometio..." dijo Bubbles mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir

"¡ya,ya!¡no llores!¡no llores por favor! si quieres vayamos a ver a los animalitos ¡creo que hay una atracción donde puedes alimentarlos! si quieres vamos"

"¡si!Gracias~"

"no hay de que..."dijo Boomer mirando hacia otra dirección

"¿sabes? te pareces como a un príncipe azul...justo como mi príncipe"

"¿tu principe?"pregunto confundido

"si...mi primer amor" dijo Bubbles sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"ah..."dijo un poco decepcionado y enojado

"¡que malos!¡mira!" dijo apuntando a una hoja que estaba en el suelo

"¿que es?"

"en este papel se supone que tienes que poner tu nombre y edad entre mas se junten podrán hacer un nuevo hogar a otros animalitos~pero..nadie lo responde con seriedad"dijo un poco

"toma" dijo Boomer extendiendo su mano con algo adentro

"¿un borrador? mi cabeza..!" dijo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos

"¿que te pasa?¿estas bien?" dijo preocupado

"si, solamente siento como si estuviera recuperando algo..duele"

"tal vez ya se te esta quitando el efecto...vamos por algo de agua te hará sentir mejor"

"gracias.." dijo Bubbles aun sin ver a Boomer

llegaron hacia un banca y ella se sentó ahí mientras Boomer fue por agua..

"aquí esta Bubbles,¿te sientes mejor?" pregunto Boomer un poco preocupado

"si..-"empezo Bubbles pero paro al observar el rostro de Boomer

"¿huh?¿porque me miras?¿tengo algo en la cara? que importa.. mejor yo también tomare algo de agua"dijo Boomer tomando un poco de una de las botellas

"Me gustas."

"¿que acabas de decir..?no es posible.." dijo Boomer no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar ademas de que estaba sonrojado

"realmente me gustas...mi primer amor."dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa inocente para luego desmayarse

"¡¿Bubbles?!"

* * *

que les parecio? reviews?likes? oh,porcierto queria preguntar esta vez lo hize sin notas...¿les gusto mas? o prefieren que ponga un poco de mis opiniones(comentarios Yo: como te extrañe parentesis! realmente no aguantaba !) dentro de la historia?:D les dire que estuve luchando contra mi misma para no escribir un comentario en la historia..FUE DIFICIL!pero al final lo hize tal y como querias Darcovsky y Siletek! sin comentarios, use ambos signos, procure narrar mejor(procure),trate de mejorar la ortografia,etc...pero tratare de mejorar! si es que puedo! fue una lucha con la ortografia...¬¬u no mi fuerte! oh, si porcierto respeto todas las opiniones que quieran dar sean malas o buenas...Gracias por sus opiniones~


	14. ¿porque?

**Lo que paso en el capitulo anterior~**

_"Me gustas."_

_"¿que acabas de decir..?no es posible.." dijo Boomer no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar ademas de que estaba sonrojado_

_"realmente me gustas...mi primer amor."dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa inocente para luego desmayarse_

_"¡¿Bubbles?!"_

* * *

'No lo podía creer...¿escucho bien? no era posible simplemente no podía...entonces porque estaba el ¿feliz? quien sabe...'

Pensaba Boomer mientras que en sus brazos cargaba a la rubia que en estos momentos parecía que durmia plácidamente, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa...acababan de venir de la enfermería que le dijeron que solamente la dejara descansar los efectos estaban desapareciendo...no tardara mucho en despertar

"Boomer..."escucho su nombre susurrar, se sonrojo un poco ¿acaso estaba soñando con el?no,no era posible...no puede...

"mmm,¿donde es estoy?" dijo Bubbles un poco mareada

"no...¿recuerdas nada?" pregunto Boomer

"no...¿porque?" pregunto confundida

"no es nada" dijo Boomer mirando hacia otro lado algo ¿decepcionado?

"si tu lo dices...mmm,Boomer..."

"¿que?"pregunto regresando su mirada a ella

"¿sabes? puedo caminar..." dijo Bubbles un poco sonrojada mientras apuntaba hacia sus piernas

"¡ah! ¡lo siento!" dijo bajándola lentamente

"¡no, esta bien!Gracias.." dijo Bubbles

"de nada supongo..." dijo Boomer

"..." silencio no sabian que decir o que preguntar

"etto, mhm...¿que paso?"se animo Bubbles a preguntar

"te desmayaste" dijo Boomer como si fuera obvio

"si eso ya lo se pero..¿como? me acuerdo hasta que me diste esa bebida rara tenia un sabor horrible!"

"Butch quiso hacerme una broma pero en lugar de que me lo tomara te lo di a ti y pues..."

"¿y que?"pregunto curiosa Bubbles

"actuabas como una borracha hasta confundiste a un señor con Barnie!" dijo Boomer

"¡¿YO HIZE ESO?!"dijo Bubbles avergonzada

"SI! Y TAMBIEN..." dijo Boomer parando al recordar esa "confesión" que Bubbles hizo,pero no podía decírselo

"¿tambien que?"pregunto Bubbles con un poco de temor

"este...¡le dijiste que pasarias toda tu vida junto a el!" dijo Boomer un poco molesto al recordarlo

"¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!¡estoy tan avergonzada!¡olvidalo TODO por favor!"

"¿todo...?" repitio el

"¡SI! DIJE MUCHAS COSAS SIN SENTIDO! TALVEZ HASTA NADA DE LO QUE DIJE FUE VERDAD O TALVEZ DIJE ALGO SIN IMPORTANCIA! OLVIDALO PORFAVOR!"

'¿sin importancia? ¿hasta pudieron ser mentiras...? entonces ella no quiere pasar toda su vida junto a ese tipo! genial!espera!¡¿porque me estoy alegrando?!'pensó Boomer mientras sonreía un poco pero luego recordó...'entonces también esa confesión pudo ser mentira...hasta algo sin importancia...' después de pensar esto bajo la cabeza y apretó un poco su puño '¿acaso todo fue una mentira...?'

"¿Boomer?"llamo Bubbles al notar que el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

"estabien" respondió de la nada Boomer

"¿eh?"

"no le diré a nadie..." dijo casi en un susurro

"YAY! gracias~" dijo alegremente

"..." no dijo nada Boomer

**ring ring~**

"¡ah!¡es mi celular!¡es de Blossom!¡dice que ya nos vayamos!¿Boomer..?" dijo un poco preocupada Bubbles

"adelantate, tengo algo que hacer" dijo Boomer aun sin mirarla

"¿estas seguro?"pregunto ella ahora si preocupada

"¡solo vete!" grito un poco Boomer

"esta bien..." dijo un poco triste para luego irse

"¿porque...?¡¿PORQUE RAYOS TUVO QUE DECIR ESO?!si tan solo no hubiera dicho eso tal vez yo..." dijo Boomer apretando aun mas los puños

* * *

**Con los chicos:**

"¡Bubbles!¡por aqui!" dijo una chica peliroja mientras sacudía la mano de un lado a otro llamando su atención

"hola chicos..."dijo Bubbles sin mucho animo

"¿que pasa?¿no estaba Boomer contigo?"pregunto Blossom

"¿Es cierto donde esta ese idiota?" dijo Butch volteando para todos los lados

"si..." dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa pero no una real alegre, sino una triste...

"¿entonces?¿ocurrio algo?"pregunto un poco preocupada Buttercup

"no, nada de eso..solamente me dijo que tenia algo que hacer, eso es todo" dijo Bubbles aun con la misma sonrisa

"¿segura?" pregunto Brick

"si,chicos¿no quieren conseguir algun recuerdo?vamos antes de que cierren..."dijo Bubbles alejándose

"Definitivamente algo ocurrió" dijeron todos al unisionio

"woff!"(traductor: cierto!)

"¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU?!" dijo Blossom apuntando al perro que justo unos momentos atrás apareció

"¡¿AUN SIGUES AQUI?!" dijeron al unísonio los verdes

"¡¿TRUENO?!" dijo Brick sorprendido

"¡¿TODOS LO CONOCEN EXEPTO YO?! de que rayos me perdí..." dijo Blossom sorprendida

"El es Trueno la mascota de Butch,Boomer y yo también tenemos una" dijo Brick

"¡¿enserio?!¡quiero ver tu mascota!¿PUEDO?¿PUEDO?" dijo con tono de suplica Blossom

"t-tal vez algún día..."dijo un poco nervioso

"¡¿ENSERIO?! GRACIAS~"dijo feliz Blossom

"bueno de todas formas¿que haces aquí?"pregunto Butch

"¿woof? ¿woof woof?"(traductor:¿que?¿acaso yo no me puedo divertir?)

"eres un perro" dijo Butch

"¡woff!¡woff!"(traductor:¡que malo! solo te perdono porque tu video me esta dando muchas ganancias!)

"¡¿TENEMOS AUN MAS DINERO?!" dijo Buttercup sorprendida

"¡wofff!¡woof woff!"(traductor:¡Claro!¡no lleva ni un dia y ya somos famoso!

"¡genial!"dijo felizmente Buttercup

"¡Noooo!"

"¿es mi imaginación o le entienden...?" dijo Blossom extrañada

"no es tu imaginación...de alguna forma esos perros cuando se quieren comunicar con nosotros los logramos entender...pero hay algunas ocasiones en que no podemos,bueno se podría decir que es mas 'raro' cuando podemos entenderlos, solamente que los idiotas no se han dado cuentan y creen que es una simple ilusión"

"oh...¿como los encontraron?" pregunto curiosa Blossom

"¿curiosa?"pregunto Brick con una sonrisa de medio lado

"un poco..." dijo un poco avergonzada ser muy curiosa no era algo bueno pero...¡no lo podía evitar!

"nosotros no los encontramos..." dijo Brick

"¿eh?"pregunto confundida Blossom

"ellos nos encontraron."

* * *

"¿porque rayos dijo eso..?¿porque...?¿huh?¡¿quien es?!"dijo Boomer volteandose hacia atras un poco alarmado ya que escucho un sonido...pero luego al saber quien era bajo la guardia"me asustaste...no crei encontrarte aqui,¿que rayos haces aqui?"pregunto Boomer "no esperaba que vinieras..."

'¿y porque no?ademas me enterre de que te peliaste con la rubia ¿Bubbles cierto?'

"no nos peleamos..."contesto bajo Boomer

'¿ah, no? entonces dime ¿porque estas molesto?'

"¡NO ESTOY MOLESTO!ah...no era mi intencion.."dijo mirando al suelo

'¿ves? estas molesto...y esa niña esta triste a causa de eso...se pordria decir que en cualquier momento lloraria...'

"¿enserio..? no era mi intencion hacerla llorar...es solamente que...no se ni yo mismo me entiendo,no se que hacer..."

'disculpate'

"¿que?"pregunto confundido

'como oiste, disculpate'

"pero..."dijo otravez mirando al suelo

'lo unico que estas haciendo es que ella sufra a causa tuya,si tu no tienes idea porque estas molesto,ella lo sabra menos...disculpate con ella ahora y con el tiempo sabras el motivo de tu enojo'

"estabien me disculpare con ella...gracias"dijo con una sonrisa

'¡hmph!no es como si me importara...tengo asuntos que hacer'dijo el mientras se iba caminando

"haha" rio un poco Boomer

'¿que?'paro al escucharlo reir

"realmente, te pareces a Brick" dijo Boomer aun sonriendo

'y tu al bobo de mi hermano menor,apresurate y disculpate'dijo el

"¡lo hare!¡adios!"dijo Boomer para luego irse corriendo

'realmente...'

'¡No soy bobo!' se escucho otra voz

'hasta que al fin te apareces,debes de ayudar a tu amo cuando esta en problemas ¿sabes?' dijo el como si fuera obvio

'¡lo iba hacer!¡hasta que apreciste!'

'si,si claro...bueno yo ya me voy,tengo que buscar a Trueno quien sabe en cuantos problemas se a metido..'dijo empezando a caminar

'¿eh?¡esperame!¡yo tambien quiero ir!'dijo el otro corriendo detras de el

* * *

¿bueno que les pareció?¿reviews?¿likes? otra vez sin notas de autor...T.T ¡me estoy volviendo loca!

**oh, si! para el siguiente capi aparecerán los otros dos perros faltantes(si son trillisos los tres al igual que ellos)pero no se me ocurren nombres así que...AYUDENME!T.T FUE MILAGRO QUE ENCONTRARA EL NOMBRE DEL PERRO DE BUTCH(aunque no estaba muy convencida en ponerlo así que...)AYUDA! **


	15. extra 145 :D

Los RRB se encontraban sentados debajo de una sombra de un árbol...tenían 5 años y por fin eran vacaciones de verano

"¡porfin son vacaciones!"dijo Butch emocionado"¡hay que jugar!"

"si no puedo esperar para jugar a-"**puff **no termino de decir Boomer porque rápidamente cayo al suelo después de sentir los fuertes rayos del sol"..." Sip...su primer beso contra el suelo

"hace calor.."dijo Brick mientras de quien sabe donde saco un abanico y empezo a echarse aire

"no quiero hacer nada" dijo Boomer aun con la cara en el suelo y desanimado

"¡no hay que rendirnos!¡ya por fin son vacaciones!¡hay que jugar!"dijo Butch tratando de levantar a sus hermanos

"uh..que alegría..." dijeron desanimados

"si juegan les prometo unos dulces.."

"¡¿DULCES?!"dijo Brick brillandole los ojos

"si y una nueva caja de crayones para ti Boomer"dijo Butch

"DEACUERDO!"dijeron ambos felizes

"a que jugamos al frizbi?"pregunto Brick

"si, YO EMPIEZO!"dijo Butch inmediatamente

"¡yo tambien!"dijo Brick

"después sigues tu boomer¿deacuerdo?"dijo Butch

"si!"

"entonces...EMPEZEMOS!"dijo Brick poniéndose en modo de batalla

"esta vez te ganare Brick!"dijo Butch lanzándose a Brick

"Jamas!"contesto Brick e igualmente lanzarselo

"Toma esto!"

"y tu esto!"dijo Brick lazandolo a un mas fuerte

"de verdad que esto es un juego?!"dijo Boomer sorprendido al ver la velocidad con la que lazaban el frisbi era una velocidad inhumana!

"ah! cuidad..!" dijo Butch al notar que lo lanzo un poco mal desviándose hacia Boomer

"do..."termino de decir fue muy tarde..

"¡eso realmente dolio!¡¿sabias?!"dijo enojado Boomer

"¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA PUDISTE HABERLO ESQUIVADO!"se defendió Butch haciendo un leve puchero

"¡¿COMO?!¡ESA COSA VENIA HACIA MI CUELLO!"dijo apuntando a su dolorido cuello

"y porque no simplemente ocultabas tu cabeza como...¡una tortuga!" dijo Butch como si fuera un genio

"O como un mounstro diras" sugirió Brick

"MOUNSTRO."dijo Butch con una mirada fría mientras veía a Brick y dar un paso hacia atrás

"¿eh?¡¿eh?!¡Noooo soy un monstruo!"dijo Boomer irritado

"es cierto tu no eres un monstruo..."dijo Brick,haciendo que Boomer sonriera"Mounstro."dijo Boomer con la misma mirada que Butch,para luego echarse a reír junto a Butch lo que hizo enfadar a un mas a Boomer

"¡Ya veran los voy a matar!"dijo Boomer molesto

"el monstruo nos quiere asesinar!¡Corran por sus vidas!"dijeron ambos en tono burlón mientras empezaban a correr

"¡Ya veran!"

**después de un rato**

"quiero utilizar la alberca.."dijo Boomer cansado por tanto corre

"si.."dijeron sus 2 hermanos

"¡si quieren utilizarla tienen que limpiar la alberca!"se escucho desde la cocina seguramente era su mama

"¡ok!" dijeron los tres alegres,para luego prepararse e ir por las cosas que necesitaban

"¿que haces Brick?"dijo Boomer curioso al ver como Brick

"que no ves? estoy amarrando estas 2 escobas de lado contrario para limpiar mas rápido!"dijo como si fuera obvio

"y funciona?"

"¡quien sabe!¡aqui tienes Butch!"dijo Brick mientras se lo entregaba a Butch

"¿asi la utilizo?"pregunto mientras le daba vueltas y mientras limpiaba el suelo

"si"

"waahhh! si funci-...!"dijo Boomer sorprendido hasta que...lo golpearon con las escobas voladoras

"ah..creo que se me fue de la mano.."dijo Butch

"¡¿se te fue?!¡casi lo matas!"dijo Brick señalando a Boomer no quería que los metieran a la cárcel a causa de esto...

"bueno entonces usamos el estropajo?"dijo Butch  
"si creo que es la mejor idea" dijo Brick como si nada

"y que paso con eso?!"dijo Boomer mientras señalaba a las escobas enojado

"que cosa?"preguntaron ambos

"eso!"

"no estara loco? no hay nada ahí vamonos"dijo Butch

"pero!bueno.."

"entonces toma"dijo Brick

"gracias.."dijo Butch

"yo iré por las cubetas de agua!"dijo emocionado Boomer

"si"

"hey no hay una forma mas divertida de hacer esto?" pregunto Butch

"que tal si lo usamos como disco de hockey con las escobas?"sugirió Brick

"¡estabien!"dijo emocionado Butch

"¿Listo..?"

"¡si!"

"¡entonces aqui voy!"dijo Brick pero paro de repente a causa de Butch

"¿como deberiamos llamar a este estropajo?"dijo Butch señalándolo

"no necesita un nombre.."dijo Brick

"claro que lo necesita! pronto este sera un deporte mundialmente conocido seremos las primeras personas en jugar con un estropajo!"dijo Butch mientras le brillaban los ojos

"bueno entonces que se te ocurre?"dijo Brick

"hermoso numero 2"dijo Butch"claro,porque yo soy el uno"

"definitivamente NO."dijo Brick fríamente

"¿entonces que se te ocurre?"dijo Butch,mientras que brick pensaba no se dio cuenta que el estropajo estaba en el suelo y dio un paso lo que casi hizo que cayera pero se sujeto de la escoba que resbalo un poco dándose un senton a Brick y golpeando a Boomer

"¿Boomer? lo siento le di sin querer..."dijo Brick mientras se levantaba

"BOOMER"dijo Butch

"¿eh?¿que?"pregunto confundido

"¡porfin a sido bautizado!"dijo Butch alegremente

"¿que quieres decir?"pregunto aun mas confundió Boomer

"¿que quieres estropajo?"dijo Butch

"¿perdon..?"

"vamonos a jugar Boomer"dijo Butch alegremente pero Boomer confundidoo empezó a caminar para jugar con el

"¡no tu no estropajo!¡Boomer!"dijo señalando al estropajo

"¿eh?¿acaso estas loco...?"

"¡Brick preparate ahí va Boomer!"

"¡estabien!"

"¡hey paren!"

"¡toma Boomer!"dijeron Butch sin prestarle atención al estropajo dijo Boomer

"ya me canse.." dijeron Brick y Booomer en especial Boomer de tanto perseguirlos para que pararan de jugar

"¡¿YA SE CASARON Y NO ME INVITARON A LA BODA?!"dijo Butch como tipo ofendido

"haha,que gracioso"dijeron en tono sarcástico

"enserio hace mucho calor no?"dijo Boomer

"por supuesto que esperabas de el verano"dijo Brick

"FRIO!"contesto Boomer y Butch

"eso jamas sucederá saben?"dijo Brick

"la esperanza muere al ultimo!"dijeron ambos

"o tu..porque tiene que haber un calor endemoniado! porque verano tiene que ser verano!"dijo Butch para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza

"hey ustedes! los de allá! nos pasan nuestra pelota?"se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado del muro

"¿he?¿creen que lo haremos?¡VENGAN POR ELLA SI TANTO LA QUIEREN!"dijo Butch molesto

"pero hace mucho calor.."contesto la voz

"YA SOLAMENTE DENOS LA PELOTA!"contesto otra voz que se escuchaba mas molesta

"no lo haremos TONTAS"dijo Brick

"¡FEAS!"dijo Butch

"¡urgh!¡si este muro no estorbara le habría dado una paliza!"se escucho a una persona histérica

"tranquila..."otra voz femenina

"¡uy ai te tengo mucho miedo! mira como tiemblo!"dijo en tono burlón

"¡HAHA!"rieron los 3

crack

"¿que fue eso..?"dijo un poco asustado Boomer

"Buttercup no rompas otra vez la pared!"dijo una voz preocupada

"¿otravez..?"

"¡SI!¡ASI QUE SI QUIEREN VIVIR DENOS LA PELOTA Y PUNTO!"

"esta bien malhumorada"dijo Butch mientras pateaba la pelota de regreso

"¡Gracias!"

"de nada..."

"hey...mmm ¿quieren jugar?"

"¡¿que crees que estas haciendo Blossom?!"

"es mas divertido si jugamos todos juntos ¿no?"

"¡es cierto!"

"¿que dicen?¿aceptan?"

"ya que"trataron de sonar lo mas indiferente posible

"¡genial!"dijeron las chicas "entonces...¡empezemos!" dijo Blossom para luego arrojar la pelota estuvieron así un buen rato, jugando,descansando,golpeando a alguien en la cabeza,peleando,platicando,etc...hasta que anochecio

"¡eso fue divertido!"dijo Brick sentándose

"¡si!"dijo Blossom

"hey,¿jugamos mañana tambien?" dijo Boomer nerviosamente

"no podemos"respondieron ellas un poco tristes

"¿porque?"preguntaron un poco ¿decepcionados?

"nos...mudaremos mañana, hoy era nuestro ultimo día aquí..."dijeron tristes casi se podía jurar que estaban llorando...los chicos solamente sintieron un dolor dentro de ellos no sabían que era...

"Este muro de verdad que estorba..."dijo Butch

"¿huh?"preguntaron confundidas

"porque...¿tienen que mudarse justamente mañana?apenas nos conocimos y ya siento como si las fuera a extrañar...¿porque..?"

"es por el trabajo de papa...no podemos hacer nada"

"¡Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup es hora de que regresen!¡la cena esta lista!"

"ya vamos..."dijeron desanimadas

"¿nos volveremos a ver?"pregunto Brick

"tal vez algún día..."contesto Blossom

"¿como sabremos identificarlas o ustedes a nosotros?"pregunto Boomer

"etto...¡esperen un minuto!"

"¿eh?"

5 min despues~

"¡ya estamos de vuelta!"

"al fin"

"¡acachen!"

"¿huh?¡¿huh?!"dijeron los chicos sorprendidos no se lo esperaban a cada uno recibió un objeto Butch recibió un collar con una uña de guitara en el...parecía que ella quería aprender a tocar guitarra...la uña era verde,en cambio Boomer recivio una correa para celular tenia la imagen de burbujas,color azul y finalmente Brick el obtuvo una pulsera negra con un poco de rosa era de las que se amarraban a la muñeca, los chicos sonrieron inconscientemente al verlos

"¡nos vemos!¡adios!"

"¡esperen!"

"¿ahora que?¡ya nos tenemos que ir!"dijeron con prisa

"¡tomen!¡adios!"dijeron los chicos para luego irse a su casa

"¿que es?¿una pulsera?no tiene mal gusto..."dijo Blossom con una sonrisa

"¿un adorno para celular?¡que bonito!"dijo Bubbles

"un collar con una uña...¡y esta firmada!¡genial!"dijo Buttercup

"¡ENTREN A LA CASA CHICAS!"se escucho a su padre decir

"¡deacuerdo!"dijeron alegremente

9 años despues~

"¡vamos Brick llegaremos tarde!"dijo Boomer estaba usando su celular en el cual tenia un adorno de unas burbujas

"¡no me culpes!¡fue culpa de Butch!"dijo Brick mientras señalaba a Brick"se me esta soltando!"dijo Brick para amarrarse mejor su pulsera que era negra con rosa

"¡no es cierto!"se defendió el dijo moviéndose un poco hacia adelante mostrando un collar con una uña verde

"¡que si!"dijo Brick

"¿huh?"pregunto Boomer confundido

"¿que pasa?se están mudando,tenemos nuevos vecinos...me pregunto como son.."dijo Butch mientras los observaba

"¡ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde!"dijo Boomer apurando a sus hermanos

en otro lado

"¡hey!¡llegaremos tarde!"dijo una chica que traía un collar con una uña,su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes

"¡ya vamos!"dijo una chica pelirroja con unos ojos rosas en la muñeca traía una pulsera

"¡no nos apresures!"dijo finalmente una chica rubia con ojos azules mientras sostenia su celular que este tenia un decorativo

"Blossom,Buttercup,Bubbles llegaran tarde ya váyanse!"se escucho una voz ,sonrieron entre si,tal vez finalmente los volverían a encontrar después de nueve años

"¡ya nos vamos!" dijeron las tres con una sonrisa

De vuelta con los chicos

"¡¿porque tanta prisa?!"dijo Butch molesto

"es que quiero llegar lo mas pronto posible a la escuela!"dijo Boomer

"¿porque?"preguntaron confundidos

"siento como si algo bueno fuera a suceder hoy..."

"¡Buenos dias!"escucharon voces realmente familiares así que sorprendidos se voltearon a ver quien había sido

"Blossom..."dijo Brick sorprendido

"Bubbles..."luego Boomer

"¿Buttercup...?"y finalmente Butch

"¡ya volvimos!"dijeron las tres con una sonrisa

"¡Bienvenidas de regreso!"

* * *

LAAARRGO ¿no? es una pequeña historia que se me occurio lo tenia para emergencias n.n no completo pero lo tenia...lo siento por no subir pronto! es que con lo de la escuela tarea,examenes,trabajos,etc y ademas que aun no me decido por los nombres T.T lo siento!mucho trabajo para elegir uno e insiparse...¿reviews?¿likes?


	16. Nombres para los perros faltantes!

¡Hola a todos! perdon, si los decepciono pero este no es un capitulo de mi historia hehe~ como antes he dicho estoy buscando nombres de perros asi que mientras no encuentre unos que me gusten no podre escribir el capi...si asi somos los autores si no estas muy convencido de algo se te va la inspiracion o almenos a mi XD bueno estas son algunas de mis opciones aunque no estoy muy convencida :P

**Nombres:**

**Fire** _propuesto para la mascota de __**Brick **_de Yumi-happy o sea Yumi y Mia!(¿usan la misma cuenta no?)^^ ¡gracias!

**Aoi**_ Propuesto para la mascota de __**Boomer **_igualmente propuesto de Yumi y Mia^^¡Gracias otra vez!

**Pepita **_Propuesto para...la verdad no se,no lo menciono...talvez era broma no?_de **michi8kyara **no te preocupes estamos en las mismas es por eso que estoy tan deseperada escribiendo esto u.u

Y esos son todos hasta ahorita!¡acepto cooperacion de nombres!¡porfavor!

Estos son los que se me occurrieron a mi~ no son buenos lo se T.T

Firest sonaba mejor en mi cabeza o.o

Hiroto ?significa:respeto,impertinente,gran persona owo

Hikaru! brillar,resplandecer,lucir

Shade talvez? significa sombra en "español"

Riku o.o? tierra firma,suelo,tierra,etc

Ryo lo encontre por alli..remoto,verdad,sinceridad,etc

Souta?sobresaliente,ser exelente,

Ryota? pureza,respeto,etc

sora cielo azul

Yu! caiñoso!

Akira nteligente niño o.o

Ayumu caminar,sueño,anelo...

ETC... los ultimos los encontre en un sitio web:D ya tengo listo el capi! solamente me faltan los nombres! es tan dificil!si se saben mas los pueden escribir...es que no se! no es facil

**Cuando me decida esto sera borrado :D solamente aviso...**


	17. Perdon y mi Monedero

DEVUELTA CON LA VERDADERA HISTORIA Y NO EL EXTRA ANTERIOR~

**Normal Pov:**

Se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules desesperado mientras corría como si buscara algo o en este caso alguien..."¡¿donde rayos se metidos?!"decía mientras miraba a todas las dirreciones posibles...hasta que una personita le llamo la atención

"¡Bubbles!"dijo el chico mientras corría hacia ella,ella sorprendida voltio a mirar a quien la había llamado

"¿Boomer?"

"¡Perdoname!"

"¿eh?¡¿eh?!"

"me molesto contigo sin ninguna razón..¡lo siento!"

"esta bien,¡no te preocupes!"dijo con una sonrisa

"¡en verdad lo siento!te invito un helado si quieres"

"no,no esta bien ademas esa táctica me suena mas a tipo Blossom"

"cierto..."

De vuelta con los chicos~

"¿huh?"dijo Blossom para luego parase

"¿que pasa?"pregunto Brick

"crei escuchar que alguien dijo mi nombre ademas de la palabra "helado""

"debió ser tu imaginación ¿como eso seria posible?"

"no lo se...pero, ¡ahora quiero un helado!"

"¡¿que?!¡¿tan pronto?!"

"¡quiero un YA!Vamos Brick!vamos!"

"¡estabien!vamos a terminar con este sufrimiento rápido..."

"vamos~dejame sacar el dinero y va-"dijo buscando su monedero pero luego miro de repente al suelo

"¿que pasa?"dijo Brick

"m-mi monedero..."dijo ella aun mirando al suelo

"¿que tiene?"

"¡lo he perdido!¡wah!"

"etto...¡no llores!"al ver que la chica seguía llorando dijo"te ayudare a encontrarlo"

"¡YAY!gracias~entonces...¡empezemos!"dijo mirando a todos lados para que luego le brillaran los ojos al ver a los chicos"¡USTEDES!"

"¿q-que..?"

"UNO DE USTEDES DEBIO SER EL CULPABLE ¡¿NO?!"

"¡¿que?!es mas de donde salio estas luces y mesa y el fondo?!"

"¡silencio!aqui quien hace las preguntas soy yo!¿verdad,asistente?"

"¡woff!"(traductor:¡si!)dijo mientras sostenía su videocámara

"¡TRAIDOR!"

"woff ¡woff!"(traducto:esto es un buen material¡no hay que desperdiciarlo!)

"entonces empecemos"dijo Blossom con una mirada que daba miedo"¿quien fue el culpable?"

De regreso~

"¡como sea!¿que tal si te compro algo?¿una pulsera o un collar?"en eso que Bubbles le brillaron los ojos

"hehe"

"¿bubbles?me estas dando miedo"

"no te preocupes..no haré nada malo,solamente despide te de tu dinero espero que no le tengas mucho apego emocional a mas de 20,000 pesos!vamonos~"

"¡MI DIIIINEEERO!" dijo Boomer mientras era jalado por Bubbles

"¡que dramatico!¡solamente son como 20,000 pesos!"

"¡¿no mas?!"

"sip, entonces vamonos hay unos accesorios que quería comprar...¿donde estaran?"dijo Bubbles alegremente

"¡AYYYUUUUDA!"dijo Boomer comicamente

**Otra vez con los chicos**

"Entonces dime...¿fuiste tu el culpable?¡contesta!"dijo Blossom mientras golpeaba la mesa gris y todo era en Blanco y negro por supuesto tenia un traje de detective

"por décima vez...¡NO!"dijo Buttecup MUY enojada'¿de donde salio todo esto?'pensaba Buttercup mientras veía a su alrededor,si lo construyo era muy buena...parecía real!

"con que haciéndote la difícil...huh"dijo Blossom con su traje de detective y su pipa

"'¡Ya basta de esta tontería!"dijo Brick frustrado

"¡cierto!"dijeron ambos verdes

"¡¿dices que es una tontería tratar de encontrar mi monedero?!si sigues así ya no comerás ramen"dijo Blossom

"¡¿ramen?!"dijeron mientras les brillaban los ojos

"No nos convence-"dijo Brick

"entonces nosotros íbamos caminando contigo en ese tiempo no vimos nada sospe-"dijo Butch en tono gris al igual que Buttercup que solo asentia los dos estaban comiendo ramen...

"¡¿enserio?!"dijo Brick incrédulo

"¡A callar!"dijeron ambos verdes al mismo tiempo

"como quieran¡yo me iré!"dijo Brick enojado

"¡no te puedes ir!"lo detuvieron los verdes

"¡¿ahora que?!"dijo Brick molesto

"¡Eres uno de los sospechosos aquí!"dijeron los verdes'entre mas nos tardemos mas ramen tendremos'pensaron ellos

"¡pero no tienen pruebas de que yo lo hice!¡¿cierto?!"dijo Brick

"¡pero tampoco tenemos pruebas de que no lo hiciste!como se dice 'eres culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario'"

"¡es eres inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario,tonto!"dijo Brick

"¡¿y crees que a nosotros nos importa?!¡solo queremos ramen!"dijeron los verdes

"les ofrezco el doble"

"esto es una tontería...nosotros no somos culpables de nada¡nos vamos!"

"¡TRAIDORES!"dijo Blossom mientras hinchaba sus mejillas

"¿y ahora que harás?" dijo Brick en tono desafiador  
"si ustedes no me ayudan...entonces y-yo..."dijo Blossom bajando la mirada

"'tu'?"repitió Brick

"¡la buscare por mi propia cuenta!"dijo Blossom con lagrimas en sus ojos para luego irse corriendo rápidamente,Brick se quedo sorprendido no se esperaba que ella llorara...

"¿pero no es muy tarde ya?en 2 horas anochecera...y ella ni siquiera sabe el camino de regreso después de todo es la primera vez que venimos aquí..."

"¡¿la primera vez?!"

"si"

"esa idiota..."dijo Brick para luego empezar a corre

"¿A DONDE VAS?"pregunto Butch

"a buscarla..es obvio...no nos esperen yo la llevare a su casa!"dijo Brick

"¡espera!¿sabes siquiera donde vive?"pregunto Buttercup pero ya era demasiado tarde

"se fue"dijo Butch obviamente

"¿y ahora que haremos nosotros?"

"¡a divertirnos claro!"dijo Butch alegremente mientras corrían a otra atracción

**CON BUBBLES Y BOOMER  
**"¡MI DINEROOOOO!¡NOOOOOOOO!"dijo Boomer viendo su ahora cartera vacía

"hehe"Dijo Bubbles inocentemente

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

'No te metiste en problemas ¿verdad?'

'no lo hice'dijo Trueno

'tampoco avergonzaste a tu dueño ¿verdad?'pregunto ya conocía a sus hermanos menos algo le ocultaba

'¿que cres? me dio hambre ire a comer por allá...'¬¬u

'no esquives mi pregunta'

'¿un video entra?'pregunto Trueno

'si'

'entonces si lo avergoncé ¡pero valio la pena!'XD

'y luego dicen que el tonto soy yo'

'cállate,estas viendo a tu futuro millonario hermano'dijo trueno

'si,si claro...'dijo rodando los ojos

'Trueno sabes que debes de ayudarlos...¡no empeorar su estado de animo!'dijo el

'lo se,¡pero no lo pude evitar!¡debiste de haberlo visto..HAHAH!'dijo riendo como loco

'has tu trabajo bien..'dijo el

'tu no me digas que hacer que tu ni siquiera puedes cuidar bien de tu amo'

'¿que quieres decir?'

'¿huh?¿no lo sabes? tu amo Brick se fue corriendo detrás de esa chica pelirroja con un moño rojo como así de grande'dijo Trueno extendiendo sus patas

'¡que grande!"dijo sorprendido

'¿verdad?'dijo Trueno

'cállate ademas estaba ayudando a Boomer porque el idiota de nuestro hermano no lo ayudo pronto y tuve que intervenir'

'si¡hey!'dijo el claramente ofendido

'hasta que al fin te das cuenta hermanito...'dijo Trueno rodando los ojos

'entonces¿porque estaba corriendo detrás de esa humana?'pregunto confundido

'la verdad no se solamente se que la chica perdió su monedero y luego empezó a llorar es todo'dijo como si nada

'¡estupido! ¡¿y lo dejaste así no mas?!'

'¿que quieres decir?'

'¡ese monedero debe de tener un valor especial para ella!¡si no estaría llorando!¡tengo que irme!'

'¡ah!¡esperanos!"dijo Trueno mientras corría detrás de su hermano

'¿dejavu?¡ah esperen!'dijo el para luego irse corriendo detrás de ellos

* * *

Decidi publicarlo sin nombres :P que les parece? reviews?likes?:D

**Estoy decidiendo aun los nombres :P soy mala decidiendo!:(**


End file.
